The Jr Marauders, Book 1
by KKgirlliz
Summary: Kacie Newton lives in America with her friends, Grace Potter, Aurora Weasley, Annabell Longbottom, and Ivy Chang. She gets a letter from Hogwarts saying she's accepted, but under the name Kacie Scamander...
1. 1: The Letter

I looked around awkwardly, petting Jax. Jax looked up at me with his huge puppy eyes. We sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Suddenly, Jax whipped his head around; the sound of wind was getting louder, but there was no breeze.

A small tawny owl perched on a tree branch right in front of me, a letter tied to its left foot. I got up and untied it curiously, looking at the letter. My heart started to pound as I noticed a seal with a lion, badger, snake and eagle with an "H" right in the middle. "Hogwarts…" I whispered in awe. There was no return address, only _my_ address. I read it aloud, 'Miss K. Scamander, The Doorless Bedroom, Number 140 Cootey Lane, Wallingford, Vermont, United States.' "Scamander? What? I'm a Newton!" I reread the address over and over before I opened the letter.

I tore the letter open eagerly, imagining leaving this excuse for a home. After power-reading through the letter, I bent down to grab my notebook I had been drawing in earlier with, ripped off a page and scribbled with the sparkly pencil I found on the ground, "Have my word, I will be there!- Kacie Newton," and tied it to the owl's foot, watching it take flight.

I stuffed my hand in the envelope, looking for my first-year shopping list, but only to find a piece of folded up parchment. I opened it, my hands trembling. Jax yipped, mimicking how I felt. " _Miss Kacie, due to the fact you live in America, there are no wizarding stores near you and you have no wizard money, I will lend you the books, quills and robes you will need for this year- if you do wish to come. I hope to see you having fun at Hogwarts! – Headmaster Professor Albus Potter_ _,"_ My heart suddenly went out to the headmaster as I read. Then my mind stopped dead. "P-Potter?! No way! Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, is the Headmaster of Hogwarts!?" I shouted unbelievingly. "Grace's grandfather!"

I grabbed Jax in my arms, ran inside the house and went to my room to start packing. I heard the door open and voices minutes later. I heard the _thump_ of each footstep, gradually growing. "Kacie!" Mom called out. I sighed and replied with a loud, "Yes, Mother?" She stepped into my room, her eyes falling on my luggage bag. "What are you doing?" Mom asked in an annoyed tone. Innocently, I said, "Packing for school." "You don't need to pack for Wallingford Elementary."

"I'm not going to Wallingford, Mom." I told her, stuffing _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ in my bag. Mom had a disgusted look on her face, "Just because you had a hard time with your teachers last year doesn't mean you're going to this year. Unpack all of your stuff. I'll wake you up at 7 like I usually do on the 26th. Do you understand?" I kept packing things. "I don't need to understand anything. You need to understand that I am never going to Wallingford or Mill River. I have proof I am not going to Wallingford this year. Here," I handed her the letter from Hogwarts. She took it resentfully. Mom skimmed over it and sighed, "This is a fake letter, Kacie, and Hogwarts doesn't exist." I shoved _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ in my bag. "Mom, an owl landed on a branch right in front of me! It had _that_ letter tied to it." Jax yipped in what seemed like agreement. "It also had this," I basically threw the folded up piece of parchment Professor Potter gave to me specially. I stuffed _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ in my bag as Mom looked over the note. "Kacie, cut the crap! This is obviously a prank. You are _not going_ to London! HOGWARTS DOESN'T EXIST!" Mom got in my face, yelling all of this. I tried not to look affected by this at all. I continued to shove things in my bag.

Then I remembered my favorite song, _Don't You Dare Forget the Sun_ by Get Scared. I burst out in song.

"You're a mess, tangled with your confidence.

You think you haven't sinned.

Well, you're unstoppable,

Your walls are impassible."

Mom started to yell again. I sang louder as I shoved _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ in my bag.

"Oh, I think that you're better off looking alone,

'Cause the boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home.

And at the end of the day you think to yourself,

"My body is a product being sold on a shelf."

Tell me I can change,

Tell me I can change."

I saw Mom's boyfriend, Allen, for about one-tenth of a second before the world went black.

I woke up in what looked like a hospital. I stared at the white walls. A nurse rushed over to me, seeing I was awake. I lifted my head, "What time is it?" The nurse put an ice pack on my head and pushed my head down, "It's 2:46. Keep your head down and rest, okay?" I nodded slowly. "What happened?" The nurse acted like she didn't hear me, so I repeated it, only a bit louder, "WHAT THE FUDGE MUFFINS JUST HAPPENED TO ME!?" The nurse was clearly taken aback at this, for she hurried out of the room. I sighed. I started humming my song again. I had gotten through the song 2 ½ times before the doctor came in. He smiled, "Nothing is wrong with you, except two broken teeth; the dentist should be able to fix that. You can go home today, and schedule a dentist appointment." "Can someone tell me what happened to me?!" I really wanted that answer, and I don't care how I get it. "You were knocked out for an hour, approximately. The personal things will be explained by your mother, I'm sure." The doctor smiled again, making the situation seem more awkward.

The doctor opened the door and walked out, leaving the door open for me. I stepped out and into the waiting room, where my mother and sister were. Kim, my sister, continued to text, as if I wasn't even here. Not like that is new… My mom had jumped up and ran right over to me. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, Allen is gone. He's in jail, and he will never be near you again, I don't know what happene-" "Mom, I'm fine! I only need to go to the dentists'." I gasped for breath as Mom squeezed the life out of me. She let go of me and pulled out her phone, dialing a number. "Hello? ...Yes, I need to set up an appointment for Kacie Newton… Yes, the 21st will work. What time? …1:30 PM, yes, that'll work… Okay, bye." Mom closed her flip-phone. I let out a big sigh of relief.

Kim looked up, "I think this is worthy enough to go to Friendly's and get some ice cream, right?" We all agreed and signed out. Kim and I had a race to the front seat, me having a head start and winning. I got sat on until I begged for mercy. Mom drove down Allen Street and onto Route 7. We had no red lights for our whole 3 minute drive. When we got to Friendly's, we sat down in a booth near the kitchen. Five minutes later, the waitress walks out with a Build Your Own Sundae with vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, marshmallow sauce and M&M's (Mine), Mint Chocolate Chip Double Scoop Cone (Kim) and a medium vanilla ice cream with caramel (Mom). We took our sweet, precious time. Each time we laughed at a joke, people would turn to stare at us ("We must be famous! Probably for our weirdness…" I laughed, almost choking on an M&M).

The drive home was short. I ran inside the house, greeted by Jax, Ghost, our cat, and Sonya, our other dog. In three days I'd be going to the dentists'. Then I'd need a way to get to London.

I looked at the watch on my wrist I had gotten from Kim when she went to Boston in 6th grade. 8:56. I gave Mom a hug and a kiss, grabbed a Kool-Aid and headed to my room. I took a swig from my juice and put it on the bedstand. Almost the moment I laid down in bed, I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning, sunlight coming out the window brightly. I check my watch, which I forgot to take off last night. 1:32. I looked up at my clock on the bedstand. 10:35. I turned my watch to the correct time.

I got out of bed, continuing my packing for school. _How am I getting there?_ I thought, stuffing some socks in my bag. _I can't send any letters to Professor Potter, no owls._ I finally finished packing an hour later.

Mom was at work and Kim was next door at my grandparents so I decided to call my friends. Annabell was most likely to be asleep or very, very tired, Aurora, probably doing something educational, Grace, I don't really like calling her much because her little sister keeps interrupting her and doing stupid things, so Ivy was my best choice. I dialed her number in the phone quickly. I sat there until I got her voicemail. I sighed and hung up. I dialed Aurora's number next. Same results when calling Ivy happened to Aurora, Annabell and Grace.

 _Maybe they already went to London._ I thought sourly. Annabell is a Longbottom, Ivy is a descendent of Cho Chang, Aurora is a Weasley and Grace, the luckiest of all, is a Potter. Of course, their parents had to sign their last names differently so they wouldn't get caught by the Ministry of Magic. They all obviously made it into Hogwarts. _I can't believe I'm the only Muggle-born out of all my friends! I hope there's no Malfoy this year or for the next seven years!_ I groaned, imagining being called a Mudblood for seven years.

I ran back into my room to grab _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix._ I opened up to page 290 where I left off.

"' _All right, Ron?' said George, winking at him._

' _Yeah,' said Ron, who had become quieter and quieter all the way down to the pitch._

' _Ready to show us up, Ickle Prefect?' said Fred, emerging tousle-haired from the neck of his Quidditch robes, a slightly malicious grin on his face._

' _Shut up,' said Ron, stoney-faced, pulling on his own team robes for the first time. They fitted him well, considering they had been Oliver Wood's, who was rather broader in the shoulder._

' _Okay everyone,' said Angelina, entering from the Captain's office, already changed. 'Let's get to it; Alicia and Fred, if you can just bring the ball crate out for us. Oh, and there are a couple of people out there watching but it I want you to just ignore them, all right?'_

 _Something in her would-be casual voice made Harry think he might know who the uninvited spectators were, and sure enough, when they left the changing room for the bright sunlight of the pitch was to a storm of catcalls and jeers from the Slytherin Quidditch team and assorted hangers-on, who were grouped halfway with the empty stands and whose voices echoed loudly around the stadium._

I read at my normal tempo, which was way above my grade level. I started to read books in Kindergarten, but I was capable of reading 100+ page books at age 4-5.

I put down the book, not sure what to do anymore. Jax started to whine, clawing at the bathroom door. I got up and opened the door, figuring that Mom put him in there while she was gone instead of his cage. Jax came trotting out, his tail wagging madly. I bent down to pet him and Jax bit me playfully, but it was painful.

I pulled my hand back, a small hole in my index finger where blood was dripping from slowly. I stood up and went to grab a band-aid from the bathroom. It wrapped around my finger tightly.

When I went back out, Jax had gone elsewhere. I started thinking about how I would get to London in time for Hogwarts. I sat on the couch with my laptop and searched the plane times for Rutland Airport, Albany Airport and Boston Airport. "Rutland heads to Albany on the 3rd… Nope. Rutland goes to Boston on the… The 22nd! That might work… Hm…" I headed to the Boston website, "24th to London! Perfect!" Then I remembered about the money. "Prices… Rutland to Boston for one child… $110, not terribly bad. Boston to London… $730!? Snap! Together that would be… $840! Wow…" I stared unblinkingly at the screen.

I shut off the laptop and plugged it into the charger in my bedroom. I ripped off the couch cushions, looking for money. After 15 minutes of searching I found a quarter, 2 dimes and a penny, 46 cents total. _This is no use…_ I thought desperately. I ran into Mom's room to find Jax curled up on Sonya's dog bed. I searched the whole room, left and right, up and down, inside and out and only found a dollar. $1.46 with a goal of $840. _Great._ I sighed, flopping down on the bed. I looked at my watch. 1:33. I pocketed the money.

Then I remembered. "I have $50 in the bank! $1.46 plus $50 equals $51.46. Ugh! No way is that getting me to London!"

I stayed there on the bed until I can't sit there anymore, what with evil, nasty thoughts creeping inside my skull. I sighed, picked up the phone, and dialed Ivy's number, again. 802-446-7689.

I waited until I got voicemail. _Hello, this is the Clark's. Please leave a message_

 _after the beep._ (Clark is their fake surname.)

"Hi, this is Kacie. Call me ba-" "SHUT UP!" I winced and held the phone away from my ear. "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU." "Uhh, Ivy?" I'm stunned. "Yes, this is Ivy," she says. "IVY THE SQUIB!" Now I'm really stunned. "Ivy?" I ask again. But all I get is a beep in response.

I flopped back on to Mom's bed. Ivy can't be a Squib. She's a Chang! But then I remember Filch and . Crap. Ivy Chang, a Squib.

I checked my watch again. 2:07. Mom should be back any moment now. As if my thought brought her in, Mom walked through the door. She walked into her bedroom and stared at me, laying on her bed. "Honey?" Mom asked. I could hear the hesitation in her voice.

"Hi, Mom." I grunt. It's pointless to try and hide what I'm doing, so I don't try. "Kacie, Hogwarts doesn't exist." I rolled off the bed, landing on the floor. _THUNK_. "Kacie, get up!" Mom shouted. I groaned helplessly. "Kacie. Get. Up." I slowly stood up, staring Mom dead in the eye. "Honestly, Kacie. Get a grip!" I winced, so close to telling Mom who all my friends are.

I broke."Guess what!? You know who Ivy is? Ivy Chang! Aurora, Aurora Weasley! Grace is a Potter! Annabell is Annabell Longbottom! And I'm not lying!" I saw a look of shock and horror mixed on Mom's face. I started to laugh. "Kacie…" Mom was hot-headed, "You are to never go near those girls again by choice." "But Mom!" I yelled. "I am not having my daughter listen to such lies!" and with that, Mom stormed out of the house.

I wasted no time. I picked up the phone, dialed Aurora's, Grace's, and Annabell's numbers. I left a message for Grace and Annabell telling them 'See you at Hogwarts' and explaining what had just happened. Aurora picked up. "Kacie?" she asked."You okay?" "Fine," I grumble. "You don't sound fine." I explain what just happened to me. Aurora listened quietly, making 'Mhm' noises in all the wrong places.

"Isn't that ridiculous?" (Another "Mhm," from Aurora) "My mother is a wacko!" We were silent for a few moments after that. Then the lightbulb went off in my head.

"Aurora!" I said excitedly. "We could carpool!" "T-" "When do you leave!?" "Wh-" "To London, yeh idiot!" "Tonight. I was going to call to say goodbye." said Aurora timidly. "Will your parents mind?" "No. You know them." I did. Aurora's parents treated me like a second daughter. "I'll be over."


	2. 2: The Journey

30 minutes later, I was standing in front of a short girl with curly red hair and a large smile in the driveway of my house. Aurora was carrying a large brown suitcase and a cage with a barn owl sleeping inside. My stuff was in the car, and I was holding our joint pet, a blue-grey cat named Bluebell, in my arms. Bluebell was not sleeping. She was scratching my arms to pieces.

I looked down at my arms, Bluebell still scratching me. "Bluebell, knock it off! I'll-I'll take you away from Aurora and you'll never see her again!" Bluebell stopped scratching immediately and curled up in my arms, soon she was fast asleep.

"Ohhh, Kacie! What happened to your teeth?" I shrugged. "Here." Mrs. Weasley turned around and pointed her wand at me. "Open wide… There… _Densaugeo_!"

When it was time, I hopped in the Weasleys' car, thanking them repetitively. We were already at the Rutland Rec. Park when I had asked, "How are we getting there?" "Professor Potter had gotten some people to set up Portkeys in America, and this is the closest one," explained Mr. Weasley, who was behind the wheel. We parked in the parking lot (When should we not park in a parking lot?) and me and Aurora had help carrying our things to the basketball court, where an old sneaker was placed. "Where do we end up?" I asked, staring at the shoe. "Just outside of Hogwarts campus," said Mrs. Weasley, carrying Aurora's barn owl, Athens. Mr. Weasley looked at his watch, "I hope the Rogers' are coming-" Me and Aurora groaned, "Those two prats got accepted too!" "-along with the Changs', Potters' and Longbottoms," Mr. Weasley finished. "Wait, I was told Ivy was a Squib…" I started, but then a car pulled in next to ours.

Two girls ran out of the car, one with short, black hair, the other with shoulder-length brown hair with glasses, grabbed their things and ran to meet us. An older boy, probably in his sixth year, with short, black hair like Grace, came out and grabbed his trunk and broom and walked over. Up close, I realized that it was the Potters', Grace and her brother, Eli, and Annabell Longbottom. "Annabell! Grace!" Aurora squealed with excitement. "Has anyone seen or talked to Ivy?" Grace asked. "I did! But only for a little bit. She told me she didn't want to talk to me and said she was a Squib. Do you know if she's coming?" I started to panic. Grace, Annabell and Aurora shook their heads, but Mr. Weasley put a hand on my shoulder. "She'll be fine. I talked to the Changs' this morning. They plan on coming." I let out a sigh of relief. "Apparently Ivy was under some curse." "Imperius?" I asked, biting my lip. "No, more like Confundus." Mr. Weasley responded.

Mrs. Weasley looked at her watch, "Ten minutes for the Changs' and Rogers'." And with that, another car pulled in. We all groaned, seeing as it wasn't Ivy's car. Two boys, one with curly blonde hair, the other black haired, stepped out of their car and pulled their things out of the trunk. They ran over with their parents following behind. "Good day, Chris," said Mr. Roger, shaking Mr. Weasley's hand. "Same to you," came the reply. Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Roger gave each other a short hug. "The Changs' aren't here yet? That's odd," Mrs. Roger pointed out. "Jason- Jacoby! Now is not a good time to start playing with things! We have-" Mrs. Roger looked at her watch, "- 5 minutes about." The blonde one, Jason, looked up. Jacoby just put away all of their things.

"Okay," said Mr. Weasley, rounding all the children up, including Eli. "We cannot go through the Portkey with you. You are to go through the Portkey- I assume you all know how-" We all nodded in unison. "- and there will be a man holding a box. Give the shoe to him. Then you walk down the cobblestone path and you will meet the carriages that will take you to Hogwarts, understood?" We all nodded our heads again. "But, I thought the first-years had to take the canoes across the lake?" I asked, confused. Mr. Weasley said, "T-they stopped that when a kid fell out and… well, lets say the giant squid was relocated…"

"Two minutes, Chris!" Mrs. Weasley said, poking Mr. Weasley anxiously on the shoulder. As if Mrs. Weasley was magic (which she is), Ivy's car pulled in. Ivy hopped out, her dirty-blonde hair blowing in the wind. She pulled out her trunk and ran over to us as fast as she could. "IVY!" we all shouted, smothering Ivy in hugs.

"Kids, grab ALL of your things and touch the Portkey!" Mr. Roger shouted. We all obeyed, though Jason and Jacoby the slowest. "Bye Kacie, bye Aurora!" shouted Mrs. Weasley. "Bye!" Everyone shouted at once. Mr. Weasley was looking at his watch, "Five!...Four!...Three!...Hold on!...ONE!" And with that, we all went through what looked like Hyper Space, being tugged along just by a shoe. Finally, we ended up in London.

I took the shoe and gave it to a man with a shaggy gray beard and we took off down a short path. When we got to the carriages, an auburn haired girl our age came running up to Aurora, followed by a red-haired boy who looked of the same age. "Alice! Peter! Hi! How have you guys been?" Aurora looked at Alice and Peter, her eyes darting back and forth. "Great!" Alice said, her green eyes shining brightly. Jason and Jacoby ran off, getting in a carriage. "Care to introduce us, Aurora?" Annabell asked, looking at Alice with interest. "These are my twin cousins. They're first-years too," Aurora was still looking at the twins.

Alice turned around and called over her shoulder, "Lets go get a carriage!" We ran up, but Peter and I stopped dead. He looked at me, "What _are_ those things pulling the carriages?" I was looking at skeleton, reptilian-like, winged horses. I shrugged. "C'mon! We're going to be late!" Alice shouted. Peter climbed in, followed by me.

"I wonder what house we're going to be in," I said, changing my watch to fit the hour change. "Ravenclaw would be my first option, then Gryffindor." Everyone nodded at that. "I wonder who our Professor's are gonna be," Aurora sounded anxious. Grace reassured her, "They can't be as bad as Snape, trust me." We all laughed at that.

Peter spoke up, "What were those things pulling the carriages?" Aurora and Grace covered their mouths with their hands. "Yeah, those are creepy looking," I said, pretending to shiver. Grace uncovered her mouth long enough to speak, "Those are Thestrals. You can only see them if you've seen death." I was confused. I never remembered seeing death...

By the time we got to Hogwarts, I had stopped thinking about it. We got out of the carriage, waiting for instructions. Then a woman shouted, "First-years, over here! C'mon, First-years!" We moved closer to a tall woman with black hair pulled back in a bun. She was wearing regular Hogwarts robes. She was older, and resembled Ivy a bit.

"Gran?" Ivy looked disbelievingly at the woman. She looked at Ivy, "Ivy, dear! Oh my! This is your first year! Hope to see you in Ravenclaw!" Grace looked at Ivy. "That's Cho? Wow!"

Cho Chang brought us into a room, just big enough to fit all of us, and that's saying something. "Good luck with your sorting! So just walk through these doors when it's time- which is in like 3 minutes- and the Hat will sing it's song and you'll be sorted, okay? Okay," Cho said. We sat there, but not for long. Soon Cho said, "Go!" and we were all pushed out into the Great Hall.

Candles were everywhere, but they were floating. There were four long tables with benches, each with a different color tablecloth. Green for Slytherin, yellow for Hufflepuff, blue for Ravenclaw and red for Gryffindor. There were kids already sitting there, but multiple spots were empty.

A man with black, shaggy hair, a beard and glasses, not quite as old as Cho, but a man in his 30-40's brought out a raggedy, old, patched up hat and set it on a stool. The brim of the hat opened and it burst out in song:

"For I am the old Sorting Hat,

At the old Hogwarts school.

And I am here to put you where

You really ought to be.

You could be wearing red,

Along with all the Gryffindors.

Where bravery names you best,

Don't worry- red goes well with all hair.

Maybe you could be seeing yellow,

In with all the Hufflepuffs.

You are hard-working and fair,

You really are golden.

Try being blue all year,

Along with the Ravenclaws.

May wisdom guide your path,

Just watch out for wisdom lines.

Maybe going green is best,

With fellow Slytherin.

Ambition might help you,

Especially with homework.

Get along, and have fun,

'Cause you're here all year 'round.

I've been here long enough to know,

That headmasters tend to complain.

Now it is time to put you all,

Where your heart truly lies."

When the Hat finished, some kids were laughing, others talking, few were clapping. The same man came out, calming the kids. "Settle down, settle down, everyone! I am Headmaster, Professor Potter, as most of you may know. I am going to get our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor to call out your name and when that has been done so, you will come up and put on the hat. It will call out a House and you will sit at that table. Professor Scamander, please read off the names." Professor Potter sat down, and Professor Scamander read out the names in alphabetical order.

 _Professor Scamander!? That's the last name they put on my letter! Maybe it was an accident. Hopefully…_ I thought doubtfully. Then I heard Professor Scamander call out, "Chang, Ivy!" Ivy ran up, and the Hat just barely touched her ears before it shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaws clapped, and so did Ivy's friends.

"Finnigan, Caleb!" shouted Scamander. A boy with brown hair ran up to the Hat and seconds later, "GRYFFINDOR!" was called out. The boy resembled Seamus Finnigan so much, it was unbelievable.

I couldn't think about names right now. I had so much to figure out. At random times I'd clap with people for no reason. A while later, "Longbottom, Annabell!" was shouted. Annabell ran up, putting the Hat on. Annabell's took a bit, but finally it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

When Professor Scamander called out the M's, the first was, "Malfoy, Mollie!" A girl with bleach-blonde hair in two long braids skipped up. She put on the Hat. After a short period of time, "GRYFFINDOR!" was called out. "Gryffindor?" Grace, Aurora and I said in unison. "Draco is gonna be mad!" We looked up. He was.

Grace poked my shoulder, "I hope I'm in Ravenclaw with Eli…" I nodded. After, "Pothier, Newt," was put in Hufflepuff, "Potter, Grace!" was called out. Grace scrambled up nervously, Aurora, Alice, and I crossed our fingers. Like Ivy, the hat just barely touched Grace's head before the House was called out, "RAVENCLAW!" Grace gave a sigh of relief.

I poked Aurora, "My name wasn't called! N already passed!" Aurora looked worried. "What name was on your letter?" I bit my lip, "'Miss K. Scamander.'" Aurora's eyes flew wide in shock, "That's the name of the Professor up there! Maybe it's an accident? No offence, but you are a Muggle-born, right?" "Last time I checked!" I continued to chew my lip.

"Roger, Jacoby!" I turned to see Jacoby running up to the Hat. He was there for a long time. Finally, the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" I groaned. Jacoby ran over to the Ravenclaw boys as they cheered. "Roger, Jason!" was next. Jason ran up, and the same thing that happened to Jacoby happened to Jason. It seemed like an hour later, the Hat called, "RAVENCLAW!" The cheers came from the same part of the room.

After the R's were finished, I was the first called. As Professor Scamander called out, "Scamander, Kacie?!" he looked up to see who it was. I looked around with everyone, the room quiet. Aurora jabbed me in the back as I said, "Oh! Right!" The I ran up to the Hat. Professor Scamander and I held each others gaze for a moment before I sat down, putting on the Hat.

"Hm.. Let's see…" A voice in my head spoke. "Gryffindor, lots of courage. But, your family shows much in you. That much is clear. You'll follow in your family's footsteps, for I am going to put you in RAVENCLAW!" I took off the Hat and ran over to sit with my friends at the Ravenclaw table, clapping from the table seemed quiet compared to the others. I continued to chew my lip.

I stared at Professor Scamander, "Does he look anything like me?" Grace, Ivy and Annabell turned to look at Professor Scamander as well. "You both have curly, light blonde hair," Ivy pointed out as "Thomas, Bria," was put into Gryffindor. Grace squinted, "Both of your faces are longer, and he does look young enough to be your father." I looked at Grace. "You both have gray eyes…" Annabell continued. "Grace, are you messing with me?! This could be serious! If he is my father, that means I'm not a Muggle-born!" I started freaking out, my voice shaking as I spoke.

An older, blond-haired Ravenclaw boy looked down the table at me. "You're a Muggle-born? Ha! It sure didn't look like it. You look EXACTLY like Professor Scamander." I started to feel uneasy. Everyone could see it. "I think after the feast I'll see if I can talk to Professor Scamander. I have plenty of time, right, Ivy?" Ivy nodded as Professor Scamander got to the W's.

We all stared at Scamander as he called out, "Weasley, Alice!" Alice ran up to the Hat. She put on the Sorting Hat, covering her whole head like almost everyone else. "RAVENCLAW!" The Hat shouted. Alice took off the Hat, set it back on the stool and ran for us. The Ravenclaws clapped, the loudest was Ivy, Grace, Annabell and me, obviously. Alice sat down next to me, leaving two spaces near us for Peter and Aurora.

"Weasley, Aurora!" Professor Scamander shouted next. Aurora skipped up to the Hat, sat down and confidently put it on. Almost immediately, the Hat shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" We all clapped as Aurora took her seat at the table. Peter was next.

"Weasley, Peter!" Professor Scamander shouted again, even when there was no use, because there was only 4 kids left in the line. Peter ran up, he looked quite nervous. He slipped the Hat on. A few minutes later the Hat finally decided, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindors applauded, but we all looked confused. "Gryffindor? Really?"

Aurora nudged me. "We're all in Ravenclaw. Except for Peter..." "Yeah, but at least it's not Slytherin!" I say. "Yeah," Grace says. "That would be really bad." "But remember Merlin?" Annabell said. "I...I guess." I said, but I'm not sure at all. "Draco and the Malfoys." I said. "Yeah," Aurora replied. "How did the Malfoy girl even GET in Gryffindor?" "Maybe from Sirius' side of the family?" I suggested."Maybe," said Ivy. "Yeah, but how will the Malfoy's react?" Grace said. I laughed, "Hilariously!"

"Attention, children!" shouted Professor Potter. "Before I start the Start-of-Term-Speech, I would like to start by saying, as Professor Dumbledore would have, -" Plates, food and goblets filled the tables. "-Dig in!"

The kids started grabbing food, left and right. The only ones not grabbing food was the first-years,us, clearly shocked by all this. I reached forward, grabbing my goblet, only to find that it was already full. I took a sip, then realized it was pumpkin juice. "The juice is good. You should try it," Aurora said, looking down the table at us. "I love it! I always dreamed I would be tasting pumpkin juice!" said Grace, a dreamy look in her eyes. Annabell, Ivy and Aurora laughed. I spit up my juice. "Grace, you are so _weird_!" I said. "Your parents take you to Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley all the time!" "You have a pitcher at your HOUSE!" Aurora and Ivy laughed.

After a while, the food cleared along with the goblets and plates and silverware. Potter stood again. "Now for the very boring Start-of-Term-Speech!" "I love this guy!" said Aurora. Giggles then surrounded us, and I stared down all of them, looking like an Amazon warrior. "So first-years, the Forbidden Forest was given it's name for a reason-" "No, dur!" yelled Jacoby from our table. "It's forbidden." "Ugh." Grace whispered. "My grandpa can be _so_ annoying." "I don't care! We'll explore it!" Annabell and Aurora said simultaneously. "I advise that you do not use magic in between classes. Tryouts for Quidditch for second-years and above take place on-" "NO!" Grace yelled. "Sorry." She added. "But remember, Great-Grandpa Harry was on the team in his first year!" She finished.

"Ah-HEM!" Professor Potter said, as there was more than one complaint in the room. "Quidditch tryouts take place on the 26th, Second-years and above, no exceptions!" More groans filled the room. "Now, I'll go through our Professors, in case some people have short-term memory. Potions Master and also Head of Slytherin, Professor Draco Malfoy!" A graying version of Draco Malfoy stood up, accepting applauses from mainly the Slytherins. The majority of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sighed and groaned.

"Herbology teacher, and head of Gryffindor, Professor Neville Lungbutton- I mean, Professor Longbottom, and Head of Gryffindor!" Professor Potter pointed out Neville, .The opposite happened with Draco, the majority of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor applauded, while the Slytherins laughed.

Potter continued, "Professor Lorcan Scamander, Head of Ravenclaw and the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher!" Professor Scamander stood up, mainly just getting cheers and applauding from Ravenclaw, but others clapped as well. Professor Scamander and I caught each others eye, but only for a few moments.

"He's head of Ravenclaw!" I whispered to Annabell. "I know!" she whispered back.

"Next," Potter boomed. "We have our stand-in Ancient Runes professor, Hermione Weasley. Unfortunately, our regular teacher, Professor Strans, is sick with a severe case of Scrofungulus, and will not be returning until next year. Professor Strans was supposed to be the Head of Hufflepuff, so Professor Weasley will have to fill in for that as well."

Just then, Professor Chang stood, her eyes strangely red. She muttered something to Potter, and departed the staff table. She hurriedly made a beeline for the Ravenclaw table. "Ivy.." I muttered. But with speed that an old lady is _not_ supposed to have, Professor Chang had swept up Ivy and marched out of the Great Hall. No one else noticed however. I snuck out behind them. No one noticed that either. Strange.

"Ivy," she said. "I need you to come to my office with me immediately.". Someone grabbed my arm. I looked back. Grace, Annabell and Aurora. They'd come with me. "We're not letting you go alone," said Grace. Aurora nodded. "Guys," But they didn't listen. We all ended up listening at the door of Chang's office.

"I've waited a long time for you, Ivy Chang," came a snarl. "for you to come into this building." I peeked through the crack under the door. The professor had her back to us, but she was waving her hands wildly. I motioned for Grace and Aurora to come and look. "Guys! Guys, I-" came Annabell's voice. "Shhh!" we whispered. "Oh. Sorry" she whispered back. We let her squeeze in with us. Annabell gasped audibly. "Shut up!" Grace and I said at once. We looked under, but all we saw was feet...feet coming towards us. And they were _not_ Ivy's feet!

"Crap nuggets!" I muttered, pushing my friends behind me and standing. Too late. Professor Chang stood looking down at us, the crazy red gleam still in her eyes. "These your friends, Ivy?" she grumbled. Ivy said "Yes. Yes, but don't hurt them!" "Dear girl, silly girl, why would I hurt them!" Professor Chang exclaimed with an air of false surprise. She knew we were here before. "They can all join our little party! Yes, even the Mudbl-, I mean, the one named Kacie!"

"How DARE you!" screamed Grace. Aurora stood up and slapped her across the face. Ivy aimed a kick, but fell in the middle,rubbing her head, when Chang whipped out her wand. Annabell was thrown into the door. I knelt there. "Professor, did you just call me a Mudblood?" I said with as much cool as I could muster. "There's no use denying it." I added. Aurora nodded. Grace shoved her pointer finger into Professor Chang's chest and said "We all heard you." Professor Chang frowned. "I suppose I did, but it was unintentional. Old habit." "You have an old habit of calling people MUDBLOODS!?" Grace screeched, throwing her hands up in the air. "Well, yes. Yes I do. AND! If you have a problem with it, I can report it to the headmaster." she said. "Well!" Grace said. "I can talk to Papa any time and so can these four because I've known them since I was two!" Grace and the other two smile and (I can't help it) so do I. This one moment...a moment where we bonded. This moment has created a friendship that can not be broken.


	3. 3: The Truth

I looked side to side, something to restrain Chang. I find a rope on her desk, pick it up and wrap it around Chang several times, tying a knot at the end. We walk to the Headmaster's office, pushing Professor Chang ahead of us.

Grace looked at the gargoyle statue in front of the door. "Golden Snitch," she said and the gargoyle hopped to the side to let them in. Ivy knocked on the door. "C'mon in!" came Professor Potter's voice. We opened the door, shoving Cho Chang in first. Professor Potter stood up immediately and beckoned the girls over. We put Professor Chang in a chair forcefully as Professor Potter took out a bottle from his desk. He opened Chang's mouth and put a drop in her mouth.

"This is Veritaserum, a truth potion, girls." he told us. "How come you called me a Mudblood?" I blurted out without thinking. Chang raised her head and spoke to us in a low, raspy voice, "Mudbloods are no use to this school. We should get rid of them when we can." Grace stepped forward, "Who are you?" Professor Chang laughed, "I am Maledictus, your _new_ nightmare."

Professor Potter looked startled. He grabbed his wand and yelled, " _Relinquere!_ " Cho's head slumped down. Seconds later, she took a huge breath, lifting her head up. Professor Chang shuddered, "W-what did I do?" Ivy untied Chang. " _You_ didn't do anything. That Maliditus guy possessed you, and attempted to kidnap Ivy or something," Annabell responded. " _Maledictus,_ " I corrected her. The name would never leave my head again.

"Uh… Professor Potter? I need to do something real quick- alone," I added, looking at my friends. He nodded, "Certainly." I looked at the pictures of the old Hogwarts Headmasters, Dumbledore waving to me. I waved back and ran out, looking right and left. I retraced our steps, finally getting to the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's office.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, getting a reply from Professor Scamander, "Come in!" I opened the door, my body starting to feel hot. Professor Scamander looked up at me from his desk, clearly planning out his classes. "Kacie, is it?" He asked falsely. I nodded, my voice not wanting to come out of my throat. "So, uh… Do you know why they, uh, had my surname, Scamander? My last name is actually Newton…"

Professor Scamander sighed, "It is Scamander." I shook my head. "No I'm not! They got it all wrong!" I said disbelievingly. "Kacie, I need you to listen to me. I am your father and your mother was Savanah Lupin. She died at your birth, I didn't know what to do, so I put you up for adoption," He had his hands on my shoulders to keep me from running away. I looked at what was supposedly my father through the tears that were streaming down my face. I shook my head, whispering, "No, no. I'm a stupid Mudblood, not a Scamander. Not some fancy pure-blood." I looked at the ring on his left hand, symbolizing he was a pure-blood.

Lorcan crouched down so he was face-to-face with me, "Kacie Lupin Scamander, your full name. Look," He pulled out his wallet, took out a piece of folded paper and unfolded it, showing it to me. "Your birth certificate from the Ministry," he said. I gulped, looking from the paper to my father's face, almost like the one I see when I look in a mirror. I leaned forward, hugging him. "I believe you," I whispered. We were like that for what seemed like hours until I leaned back. "I should probably go. When's our first class together?" I asked. "Tomorrow. It's your first class of the day," Dad smiled. I returned the smile and opened the door and called over my shoulder, "Thanks for the truth, Dad. Oh! And, uh, can we make arrangements so I can live with you?" Dad nodded with a "I'd be glad to," as I shut the door and checked my watch. 7:32.

I jogged to the door with no keyhole or knob, but an eagle knocker that said, "Which came first; the phoenix or the flames?" "There isn't a beginning to a circle," I replied, remembering what Grandma Luna had said. The door flung open and I walked into the airy room. Alice ran up to me, handing me a paper. "The schedule for the year," she said. I nodded, "Thanks." I sat down in a chair, looking around for Aurora, Ivy, Annabell and Grace. _Must be at the office still,_ I assumed.

I went into the girls dormitories, looking for my four-poster. Mine was to the right of the door. I opened my bag and grabbed _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ and went back into the common room, sitting in my chair. I started reading, my body getting hotter with what felt like pressure. I looked over the top on my book and saw the older Ravenclaw boy from the Sorting earlier staring at my book. "What's that?" he asked, gesturing to the book. " _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,_ by _J.K. Rowling,_ " I replied. He walked over, looking at the book, "What's it about?" "Harry Potter's fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm sure that there are history books in the library about it," I sighed. "What's your name anyways?"

"Third year, Tom Scamander. Professor Scamander is my uncle." My eyes widened, completely in shock, "You're my cousin!" He shrugged, "I figured. You do look like your father." "Hold on, I'll be right back," I said, dashing back to my stuff, grabbing _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ I came back and handed Tom the book saying, "Harry's first year. It's a whole series and I have all seven that I'll let you borrow." Tom looked dazzled by the book. "Thanks," he said. I shrugged, "Any time."

At that moment, Grace, Ivy, Annabell and Aurora bursted in. "Where did you go?" Grace asked. I explained what I just learned. Aurora ran over to me, "You're not a Muggle-born! And a great mix. Lupin and Tonks, and also Lovegood and Scamander." "And distantly related to you and Grace. Grace, because of Ginny, and my grandmother on my mother's side was Bill and Fleur's daughter," I added. Grace and Aurora smiled at that.

"Our first class of the day is Defense Against the Dark Arts," Alice said, looking at the schedule. I nodded happily. I followed Ivy's gaze to Tom sitting in a chair, reading _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ "I let him borrow it," I explained. They all gave me a questioning look, so I added, "He's my cousin."

I looked at my watch. 8:13. Stupid hour change! "I'm going to bed," I announced and walked into the girls' dormitories, flopping down on my bed.

I thought over today's events before my eyes closed and the next thing I knew, I had fallen asleep.


	4. 4: The First Day

Annabell poked me awake. "Breakfast," she said. I got up, only to find my robes, books and quills on my bag. I slip my robe on, heading down to the Great Hall. Professor Scamander waves me over. "I need to take you to get your wand before classes start," he said. I nodded, "But how are we getting there?" Professor Scamander pulled out a bag of green powder from his robes. "Floo powder," he said. I smiled.

We were in his office by the fire a few minutes later. Dad threw some powder in, making the fire green. "Go on," he said. I walked practically in the fire, my elbows tight to my body, and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" The fire grabbed me and I was pulled down, my eyes squinted shut.

I opened my eyes at the right moment, putting my hands out to stop my fall. I looked around. There was a sign in front of me that said, "SOUTH SIDE." Suddenly, a loud _Crack_ came from behind me. I turned around, seeing Dad come out from the fireplace. "This way," he said, pointing to an old building that said, "OLLIVANDER'S"

We walked in, seeing an older man, almost as old as Professor Potter. "Hello, Mr. Ollivander," Dad said. "We're here for a wand." Mr. Ollivander walked up to me with a measuring tape, dropped it and while went to look for wands. "Hold your arms up," Mr. Ollivander said. I lifted my arms up as the measuring tape started to measure me _on it's own._

Mr. Ollivander came back with a box of wands. He took one out and said, "11 inches, Oak, Phoenix feather core, Unyielding." I took it and waved it around, feeling awkward. Nothing happened.

"Hm…" Mr. Ollivander said, taking that wand and grabbing another. "8 ¾ inches, Hazel, Dragon Heartstring, Quite bendy," he said, handing me another wand. I waved it around like the others, a loud _crack_ and books falling.

Mr. Ollivander grabbed another wand saying, "12 ½ inches, Pine, Dragon core, Unyielding." I got no results with that wand either.

"14 ½ inches, Elm, Unicorn core, Hard," Mr. Ollivander handed me another wand. I waved it around, orange sparks flying out of the end. "Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander said, writing something down on paper. "I don't have as good of a memory as my father, you see," he said, chuckling. Dad paid for the wand.

"We should be going," Dad said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander." "Thanks!" I said, opening the door.

In a few more minutes, we were back at Hogwarts. "Almost time for your first class," Dad said, smiling. "Can I wait here for everyone else?" I pleaded. He nodded, sitting down at his desk. "We're going to learn about boggarts. Do you know what a boggart is?" Dad looked up at me while I sat in the desk closest to the front. I smiled and said, "A boggart is something that will change into a thing that you are afraid of. The spell to get rid of it is, 'Riddikulus.' It makes the boggart look funny to the caster, and making the caster laugh gets rid of the boggart" Dad smiled, a pride gleam in his eyes. "Exactly. 10 points for Ravenclaw."

Aurora, Grace, Jacoby, Jason, Annabell, Ivy, Alice and three boys walked in, Grace holding two bags. She handed one to me. "Thanks," I said, and she nodded in return. "Alright, I'm going to start with attendance," Dad said.

"Binns, Caden-" A boy with brown, curly hair raised his hand. "- Chang, Ivy-" Ivy said, "Here!" "-Jigger, Ritchard-" The boy with short, light brown hair said, "Here!" "-Longbottom, Annabell-" Annabell raised a quiet hand. "-Potter, Grace-" "Here!" came the reply. "-Roger, Jacoby-" Jacoby raised his hand and put it down quickly. "-Roger, Jason-" Jason put up a hand and called out from the back, next to Jacoby, "Here!" "-Scamander, Kacie-" A few whispers filled the room for a second as I said, "Here!" "-Skeeter, Oswald-" The last boy with blond hair said, "Here!" in a silly, high-pitched voice, waving his hands animatedly. "-Weasley, Alice-" "Here," Alice said quietly. "-and Weasley, Aurora," "Here!" she said.

To get started with our first lesson, I am going to teach you about boggarts- jeez, the Ministry really upgraded the curriculum! Does anyone know what a boggart is and how to get rid of it?" Dad asked. I kept my hand down as Grace raised her hand quickly. "Grace," Dad said. Grace put her hand down and answered, "A boggart is an immortal, shapeshifting, non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. 'Riddikulus' is the spell to make the viewer laugh at the boggart, therefore getting rid of it." "Ten points for Ravenclaw!" Professor Scamander said.

Professor Scamander pulls out a box from behind his desk. "Take out your wands, please," he told them. We all grabbed our wands as he gave us the instructions, "I am going to let the boggart out. I will go first and last to show you how to do it. Now, think of your worst fear." I remembered a creature from one of the _Harry Potter_ books I had read, and it was called a Gytrash. I shivered. "Now, think of a way to make your item make you laugh," Dad instructed us. I thought of the Gytrash growing a horn, like a unicorn, and turning neon colors. I giggled as flowers sprouted out of it's feet and it turned neon with glitter popping out of it..

"Okay,make a line behind me and that will be the order it goes in," Dad said, standing in front of the box, which was on a stool now. He opened the box, an acromantula crawling around. Dad shouted, "Riddikulus!" The spider jumped up, dancing around strangely. We all laughed.

He stepped aside, Jacoby next. The boggart turned into a werewolf, slobber going everywhere. Jacoby shouted, "Riddikulus!" and the werewolf turned into a dog, hopping around on its back legs, doing flips and tricks. Jacoby stepped out.

Oswald's boggart was a mummy, and when he casted the spell, his boggart was being put on a toilet paper roll. Oswald said, "At least he wasn't used!"

I was next, my boggart turning into a Gytrash. I raised my wand and yelled, "Riddikulus!" The Gytrash became a Neon-Uni-Gytrash. I laughed and hopped out of the way, Jason next.

Jason's Nose-less Jason started picking his nose, then realized he didn't have one. We all laughed and then he stepped out of the way. When I scowled at it, he said, "I'm afraid of being like Voldemort." I shivered at the thought.

Grace was next. Suddenly there was Harry and Ginny standing there. When Grace shouted, "R-r-r-riddikulus!" Nothing happened. Then Harry and Ginny's eyes turned red and they lunged at her. Grace backed up and yelled "Riddikulus!" They turned into little tap dancing kittens. Grace laughed feebly. Harry and Ginny were gone. Grace backed up and sat in her seat, her head down.

Aurora's boggart was her locked in a cell. Then a lady dressed in a fancy gown yelled, "Let them eat cake!" and threw a cake at her. Aurora scuttled out of the way, falling in her seat from laughter. She was the only one who had History-Humor.

Annabell's boggart was a huge snake. She yelled, "Riddikulus!" and the snake started purring like a cat and barking like a dog. We laughed at that.

Richie came up and the boggart turned into a bee, then that bee became ten bees, and from 10, 100 and so on. Richie lifted up his wand nervously and said, R-r-riddikulus!" The bees kept multiplying. Richie fell to the ground, still whispering, "R-riddikulus! Riddikulus!" Dad pulled Richie away, telling Ivy to go on.

Ivy's boggart was our old teacher yelling, "I'm the adult! Now you listen to me, and me only! Or I will get rid of you and all your friends, right here, right now!" Ivy yelled, "Riddikulus!" You could hear the anger in her voice as Mr. Goralli shrunk down to the size of a toenail. Seven of us laughed; only Richie, Oswald and Caden didn't know Mr. Goralli.

Caden was last in line, and his boggart was a dragon. Caden raised his wand up to the dragon and shouted, "Riddikulus!" The dragon went to breathe fire, but only a rainbow with a pink fluffy unicorn dancing on it came out. Caden ran out of the way, laughing as Dad came in, finished the boggart off, and put it back in the box.

"Nobody knows the real shape of a boggart when it's alone," Dad explained. "It's best to take on a boggart with at least two people, because it'll confuse it. Boggarts turn into your worst fear, and if you have more than one worst fear, it will switch between all of them randomly. Congratulations. You just took on your first boggart, and very well handled, I may add." We started to pack up as Dad said, "Also, you need to write a report, 12 inches of parchment, about boggarts and how they're useful or not. It's due next week. Class dismissed."

After class, Grace stayed behind as we went on to Herbology. "You go on ahead, I have to talk to 'Mr. Kacie's Dad' about something." she said.

When she got back, only Ivy could get her to say why Harry and Ginny were her worst nightmare. "OK." Grace took a deep breath. " When I was waiting for my letter over the summer, I was staying with Harry and Ginny for a couple of days. I don't know what happened, but when they came back from grocery shopping, they had red eyes. When I went to ask if they were alright, they lunged at me and attacked me. I was actually at the hospital the same day as Kacie, I just didn't want to talk about it. But now they're too old to take me if anything happens, so I won't ever see them again." I guess I understood. I just wish she had told us earlier. "Hang on!" said Aurora. "If Maledictus possessed Chang, then he probably possessed Harry and Ginny too!" "Wow." the rest of us said, simultaneously. _CRASH!_ "The window!" exclaimed Annabell. "I see we have a clever one," said a voice. The same voice that had come out of Professor Chang's mouth...Maledictus' voice.

**A/N I hope you are enjoying this! There is much, much more to come. BTW this story takes place in 2031, so... Yeah xD Please Review! I'm starving and I want reviews! :D


	5. 5: Maledictus

"Holy. Crap," said Ivy. Annabell still seemed to be analyzing things, Aurora thinking (probably of a good spell), I was just staring, but Grace's scream brought me back to life. "RUN!" She didn't have to tell us twice! All five of us were out of there like chickens in a wolf den! We ran and ran and ran, until we bumped into Tom.

"Oh, uh, don't go in the common room!" I warned him. "Why not?" he asked. "Window- smashed- Maledictus- whew…" Annabell puffed. Tom looked like all of this was nonsense. "Who the heck is Maledictus?" "Some evil dude who possess people, duh!" Ivy said. Tom pushed past us and called over his shoulder, "I'm going to see this for myse-"

" _Duratus_!" _CRACK_ "Tom?" I asked worriedly, whipping around. Tom was frozen- not in fear, but by a spell. I run over to him, pulling my wand out of my pocket. Annabell, Ivy, Aurora and Grace did the same. Aurora mumbled something under her breath that sounded a lot like _Homenum Revelio._ "There's someone here…" she muttered to me, "Besides us. I sensed a seventh person." "Maledictus, show yourself! We all know you're here!" I screamed, my voice trembling. "Maledictus! You will _not_ destroy our school! Who are you anyway?" asked Grace. "Does the name 'Voldemort' ring a bell? Nobody ever knew he had a cousin!" Maledictus screamed. Annabell flinched at his name. Grace held up her wand and said, "Voldemort is gone, because of Harry, and I'm his descendant. We could get rid of you just as easily." At that, we all raised our wands at him. We continued staring and pointing our wands. Maledictus laughed mercilessly. "Silly girls. Silly, stupid, foolish girls!" he said. "You can't defeat me. I will kill you off like I did that Teddy Lupin...or Potter...whatever." "No!" Grace and I screamed at the exact same time. My face grew hot as I yelled, " _Stupefy!"_ Maledictus was pushed backwards, ever so slightly. "Oh, you'll all enjoy the other three I've killed." He flew away, laughing maniacally.

Professor Potter came running up to us. "Um, Grace and Aurora I need to see you privately. Don't worry." he said, seeing our troubled looks. "You're not in trouble.". All the rest of us heard was mumbling and then Grace and Aurora, "No!"

"What's wrong?" I asked them. Aurora and Grace were crying, which I rarely ever saw. Grace answered, her arm around Aurora, "H-h-he killed Aurora's d-d-dad and m-m-my p-p-parents!" she wailed. My body was filled with anger. I sighed, "Harry Potter all over again."

We walked back to the common room in silence, Ivy hovering over Aurora and Grace non stop (not that that is a bad thing right now). Annabell hung back, me in the front, clenching and unclenching my fists. "Oh!" Grace cried out. "Where am I going to g-g-go for breaks and all?" she said, still crying, arm still around Aurora. "With me!" I blurted out, without thinking. "I-i-is that okay with your dad?" she asked. "I'll make sure it is. Good thing our cranky old teacher made us write persuasive letters," I grumbled. Grace half laughed, she was still crying though, so it sounded weird. "K-k-Kacie, I really won't be able to thank y-y-you enough f-f-for this l-l-later." Grace said. "Grace, you can share my-y M-m-Mummy!" said Aurora. I stopped dead, and so did everyone else. I smacked myself in the forehead and said, "Guys, you go on ahead to the common room. I gotta go bring Tom to the hospital wing!" I turned around and ran off for Tom. I found him, still where he was, grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to the hospital wing. "Wow, I am really off my game today!" I said, pulling out my wand and whispering, " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " Tom floated in the air as I walked to the hospital wing ("Wow, I didn't know this worked on people!" I exclaimed). I opened the door, dropping Tom back to the floor.

"Hello?" a lady with brown, straight hair called out from a corner. "Hi," I answered. "This is my cousin, Tom, and I'm Kacie. Maledictus froze him. Don't ask." I said, seeing the curious look on her face. "Okay, hi! I'm Emma Vane. My mother is Romilda Vane...you might know her?" "Sorry, no." I lied. She looked disappointed.

On my way to my dad's office, Grace met up with me. "I'd better explain." she said. I nodded. "Hello! Kacie, Grace." said my dad. "Um… hi, Dad. Can um...can Grace come live with us?" I asked. He looked confunded. "Look, I'm really sorry!" said Grace. "My parents were killed, my great grandparents were possessed and taken to St. Mungo's for the rest of their lives, my great uncle James is dead, my great aunt Lily doesn't want anything to do with me EVER, and Grandpa Albus will not take me in, no matter what because he's the headmaster and they are not allowed to have kids and I already asked!" Grace finished, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Please, Daddy! Think of the orphans!" I whined. Dad thought this over for a moment, then hugged Grace. "Well, I don't see why not. Welcome to the family, Grace." he said, straightening up. "Thank you _so_ much! I will never be able to repay you!" said Grace, smiling widely. "As long as some of your wisdom rubs off on Kacie, I think that'll be enough," Dad teased, winking at me. Grace laughed, "Okay,... wait. What would you like me to call you now? Sir, Mr. Scamander, Dad or something like that?" Dad replied with: "Um… You can address me by my first name, Lorcan. Yeah, that will be fine," he said. "Okay." said Grace. "Thanks again!" she called.

We skipped to the common room happily. "Which _Harry Potter_ book did Ginny Weasley die in?" the eagle knocker asked. Grace looked upset, so I answered, "Trick question. Ginny never dies in the books. But she is very close to death in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets,_ Book 2," The door swung open after listening to both my answers. I checked my watch. 7:19.

I sat down at a table in the corner, threw my open bag on the floor, and pulled out some parchment for Dad's essay on boggarts. I took out some ink and a quill and started to write, "Boggarts can be very useful. They help people get over their fears. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when it's alone, but someday we hope to find out. Boggarts helped Harry Potter in book three, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ , when Dementors were everywhere and Harry was badly affected by it, so Remus John Lupin got boggarts and taught Harry _Expecto Patronum._ "

The next day we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. On our way back from lunch, we stopped to get our books for Herbology from the common room.

"First think of the person who lives in disguise, who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies. Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend, the middle of middle and end of the end? And finally give me the sound often heard during the search for a hard -to-find word. Now string them together, and answer me this, 'Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?'" "A spider," Ivy answered to the knocker.

At Herbology we do everything right. And before we know it, it's lunch. At lunch, Grace's owl comes with a letter for all of us… from the _Ministry of Magic_.


	6. 6: The Ministry Letter

Grace poked us in the back, her eyes as wide as plates. "G-guys! A letter- from the _Ministry of Magic!_ " We all looked at her, our eyes widening. "Did you read it wrong?" I said, ripping the letter from her hands. "Blimey!" I yelled in disbelief. I tore open the letter eagerly, reading it, then giving it to everyone else. "Oh my..." whispered Ivy. "What is it?" asked Aurora. Aurora's jaw dropped as she read, "'Dear Miss A. Weasley, Miss G. Potter, Miss K. Scamander, Miss A. Longbottom, and Miss I. Chang, We have been notified about the Maledictus "sightings"- in your presence. We would like to act right away with the problem, so we will have someone pick your girls up and bring you to the Ministry every Saturday. We will be sure to get your homework extended by a day. We would like as much information you could give us. Thank you. Hope to see you this Saturday! - Lucy Weasley Lucy Weasley, Minister of Magic."

Aurora fanned herself dramatically with her hand. "Auntie!" she said in a popular girl voice. We all laughed.

"I'm glad that we have 4 days until Saturday. Hey, at least they aren't ignoring the problem this time," Ivy suggested. We all nodded. I was worried, "I don't want to have another Battle of Hogwarts. That means risking you guys." The other four looked at me, and I knew my boggart wasn't a Gytrash anymore.

We got up from the Ravenclaw table and started on our way out, running into Mollie Malfoy on our way out. "Sorry!" Mollie yelped as she turned at us directly. Around her eyes it looked red. Grace looked at her with a disgusted look on her face as she said, "Mollie _Malfoy?_ In _Gryffindor?_ " Mollie looked up at us (She was about the same height as Aurora), shaking her head and saying in a high-pitched voice, "No! I-I'm not like that! I don't want anything to do with Draco! I don't want to be a Slytherin!" We all looked at each other, looks of shock on all of our faces. "R-really?" I stammer. Mollie nodded as we walked through the halls absentmindedly. "Yeah. Slytherin's are usually big ugly oafs- take my grandfather for example," Mollie said, ending with a laugh. We giggled and apologized.

Mollie reached in the bag she had been carrying, pulled out her schedule, and asked, "What class do you have tomorrow?" "Wednesday, Care of Magical Creatures. Why?" Aurora blurted. Mollie looked at us with a grin on her face. "We have that class together," she explained. Annabell looked pleased, and I felt somewhat pleased. Aurora looked, well, like Aurora. Grace seemed slightly disgusted, and Ivy looked around, not knowing what to think, most likely. Annabell said quietly,"If we have partners, would you like to be mine?" Mollie looked at Annabell with a wide smile and nodded, "Of course!" Annabell was shocked, probably because she was a Malfoy.

"Hey, Mollie?" Grace asked. "Yeah?" Mollie cocked her head, fixing Grace with a quizzical stare. "I'm sorry." "It's fine, we all make mistakes!" replied Mollie with a smile. I'm not sure, but I think Grace smiled back.


	7. 7: The New Ghost

****A/N Sorry the last chapter was short! So was this one... Some bigger chapters are coming soon!**

 **When I wake up, no one is in my dormitory.** ** _Crud,_** **I think,** ** _Magical Creatures started early today._**

 **Glad I slept in my robes, I quickly braided my hair and hurried down into the common room. No one there except a snoring third year, Jamie Lupin (Another cousin, yes). I tread softly on the carpet, but he still wakes up. "Holy Holsteins and Calves!" he exclaims. "Sorry."**

 **I passed through the door with the eagle knocker and slam it shut. As I run down the hall, I swear I heard the eagle yell something nasty.**

 **Then… "CRAP!" I yelled. "I forgot my wand and bag and books and class is almost over alread-"**

 **Suddenly, a feeling of cold, icy liquid fell over me. My sight was cloudy and I could barely make out a cold face staring down at me.** ** _Oh, perfect,_** **I thought.** ** _Just perfect._** **I'd run straight into (literally INTO) the Gray Lady. Great.**

 **I tried to disentangle myself. But that turned out to be impossible. "Here." she sniffed, her voice murky. And with such ease that I wanted to barf, she floated away from me.**

 **"** **So-sor-sorry." I stammered."Who might I have had the pleasure of** ** _running into_** **?" she added sarcastically. "I'm sorry, alright?!" I say. "I didn't mean t-…" Seeing the look on her face, I slowly back away towards the wall.**

 **Except the wall is not the wall. It's one of those walls pretending to be a real wall when it's really an entrance to a corridor.** ** _Crap!_** **I thought.** ** _Where in the name of Merlin's beard am I?_**

 **I heard something moan, and felt a cold cloth brush my head. "H-hello?" I stammered. It was a ghost. Only this wasn't a Hogwarts house ghost like The Gray Lady, The Bloody Baron, The Fat Friar, or Nearly Headless Nick. This was a really, truly, for real ghost...not that the others aren't real, it's just...you know what I mean!**

 **I took a closer look and realized that this ghost was** ** _covered_** **in silvery ghost blood...literally** ** _covered_** **. And like I said, it WASN'T the Bloody Baron. I wanted to scream, but I can't. I just muttered to myself and run through the wall again.**

 **When I get to Care Of Magical Creatures, all my friends are partnered up except Grace. I tapped Grace on the back and she stares. "Where were you this morning?" she asks. "Where was I?!" I almost yell. "Where was I?! Where were you four?!". "Kacie...I'm really sorry. We woke up and your curtains were pulled...we assumed you had already left. We really are sorry." I'm pretty darn sure she meant it, so I smiled. "I'm sorry too." I say. "Girls! Pay attention please!" says the Care of Magical Creatures instructor, Professor Ruby, says. As Professor Ruby drones on about our flobberworms, I mutter to Grace, "I have something to tell you guys after class." "Ivy smells like a pile of hippogriff dung?" she whisper-asked back. "Excuse me?" said Ivy. I shoke my head in laughter. Professor Ruby glares.**

 **After class, we all head back to the common room. "Poor people have it, rich people need it, and if you eat it...you die! What is it?" the knocker all think for a long time. "A mushroom!" Annabell answered. A third year Ravenclaw (who I'm positive wasn't there before!) said, "OMG! How did you four even get in Ravenclaw!? The answer, Knocker, would be basilisk fang, NOT mushroom." "WRONG!". Aurora and Grace sighed. "NOTHING!" they yell. "The answer is nothing!". The door swings open. Ivy laughs. "How did we not know that?". "I honestly don't know" Grace and I replied, laughing.**

 **The third year sighed. "God, you four!". I grunted. "Who are you anyway?" She tossed her long blond hair and says "Annika MacMillan."**

 **"** **Weeeeellllll, good-** ** _bye._** **"** **Grace enunciated slowly.**

 **"** **Whateves!" Annika flipped her blond hair again and walked away.**

 **Almost as soon as she's gone, another girl walks up, this one with black skin and intense green eyes. "Marisol Johnson." She extends her hand. I squealed. "Like ANGELINA JOHNSON?!" She smiles. "Yep. I'm her great-niece. Anyhow, that group is the reigning posses of th-"**

 **"** **You know dat's right." A, er, highly developed girl said behind me. Aurora jumped. "MERLIN'S BEARD!" Ivy shouted in my ear. "Taylor Booth. And you'll shut your mouth. Right. NOW." She snapped her gum. "Where's Krista and Charlotte?" "No, no idea." Grace said. "Talk about stuck up," muttered Ivy. "I HEARD THAT!" screamed Taylor.**

 **"** **Yeah, so did I," Annika adds, popping out of nowhere. "OMG! Where in the name of -what was his name again? Oh! Melrin.-Melrin's** **puffy little face where you!" said yet ANOTHER girl with even ANOTHER girl at her sides. "Oh my GOD, Charlotte, Arianna! TTYL. Sorry, we're dealing with this large vat of brats." said Taylor. This girl (Charlotte) was obscenely fat and had such a long face, I almost said "Nice mask!"...but for the sake of my life…**

 **"** **No prob." Charlotte replied, whipping out lipstick and a mirror. "Continue."**

 **Taylor turned back to us. "Uhh, hi?" Ivy tried. "AAS." Marisol said. "Huh?" we all said. "Alive and smiling" explained Marisol. "Ohhhh." we all said in unision.**

 **"** **No time for jokes." Annika smacked her lips. "You're gon-" "Hey, Charlotte, Taylor, Annika, Krista, Arianna!" A male voice called out. They turned. "Oh, hiiii, Liam!" Taylor yelled. Ivy looked at us with mock seriousness and then we burst out laughing. "Hey, sweeties!" Liam called back. He walked with an annoying swagger. "Gag me." I heard Aurora whisper to Ivy. "Where's Kris?" "Somewhere...But does it matter?" Annika wooed. "Not at all, good girl!" "Liam?" Ivy whispered. "How'd he get in?" "Girls." I responded.**

 **This was not the first time Liam had walked up and sweet talked girls. Only the last time, the girls ended up giving him the answer to the common room for the next week. Eventually, he stole something from a sixth year girl's duffel bag and got kicked out of Hogwarts by the headmaster...for a week. He was adored by almost all the girls and the boys praised him constantly, helping create the first (and last) time Ravenclaws and Slytherins would get together.**

 **We were stuck behind the girls. No way out without them noticing us. Marisol had popped her headphones in and was swinging back and forth, ignoring the girls, Liam and us five.**

 **Abruptly, Marisol swung her way around the girls, who stopped wooing Liam long enough to demand an explanation. Marisol didn't stop, just replied. "Quidditch practice. I'm Beater."**

 **Liam smiled gently. "Sure, go on." Marisol yelled. "Like I asked your permission." Liam laughed. He faced Annika and the others again. They stared at him stony faced. "What?" he whimpered.**


	8. 8: The Warnings

**A/N The next one's longer, I promise!

At dinner that night, I finally got around to telling my friends about the ghost.

"BLIMEY!" Annabell yelled. Then, five seconds later "WARNING!" We all pulled our hands to noses. Nearby students not so well informed took one sniff and yelped. "Bad one, bad one, bad one…" muttered Annabell, who had sacrificed her own safety to shout the warning. She sniffed the air delicately. "Safe."

Ivy was the bravest among us. She slowly removed her hands from her mouth and inhaled. "Safe." she concurred.

"Sooo." Grace started. "About the g-" Aurora butted in. "Host…" finished Ivy. I laughed. "You are so Fred and George-like!" "What about my grandfather and late great uncle?" A girl said from behind me. I jumped.

"Emma!" Aurora shrieked. "Oh, I haven't seen you in for-ev-er!" She looked at us. "This is Emma Weasley, my cousin once-removed or something."

Emma had long straight auburn hair, wild on top. Her blue eyes were frantic, scanning the room, and she had braces.

"Hi, you guys." she voiced. "Oh, Merlin's straggly beard!"

She ducked. I could see why. Taylor, Charlotte, Annika, Arianna, and another girl, possibly Krista, were approaching. Only now did I realize the crazy amount of makeup they had on, and how blonde, except Arianna(black haired) they were. They looked like female Draco's in clown masks.

I whispered to that to Grace. She smiled but didn't laugh.

"These them?" The other girl said, smiling sweetly at us. "Yep." Annika replied, weakly. Annabell leaned over. "Warning."she said. "Crudnesssiblity." Aurora yelped, covering her nose with her cloak. "Geez…" Grace looked at me, then Ivy, then Aurora. "Did you eat beans?"

Taylor yawned. _You'll regret that._ I thought. She had inhaled much too deeply.

I looked at Aurora. She was smiling, from what I could tell with her robe obscuring her nose.

Taylor coughed. Once. Twice. Then she started to, actually, truly, CRY! "What. Is. That. Smell." she demanded. Annabell raised her hand nervously. "Er, my fart."

Taylor blinked, three times exactly. Then turned and walked away.

"Okay, Emma, safe." Aurora said. Emma's head protruded from under the table.

"Thanks, guys." She looked at Annabell. "You should get that checked out." Annabell flushed a deep red.

I laughed, caught Annabell's eye, and looked away. I looked at the Gryffindor table, because, well, where else was there to look?

This is what I saw.

Mollie Malfoy staring at me with annoying certainty

All the ghosts clustered around one ghost, The Gray Lady, who was gesturing wildly, pointing at ME and/or my friends

She seemed to be talking mainly to one ghost. A ghost I'd seen before...The ghost of the corridor.

Suddenly, Mollie was at my side. I shivered. It was too weird.

"We need Emma back at the Gryffindor table." she said importantly. "Emma's comin', comin'." She stood. "See you guys around." "Bye!" We chorused.


	9. 9: The Ministry

**A/N Hi! Sorry this chapter is short! Then next few chapters are longer, I promise! Currently, I'm working on chapter 12, so you're going to have to wait for new updates! Sorry again.

Saturday morning, Aurora poked me awake. "It's Saturday! We go to the Ministry!"

I got dressed hurriedly. We rushed out and waited in the common room until our Head of House, Dad, had came in. "Uh, Kacie, Grace, Annabell, Ivy, and Aurora, you've been called to the Headmaster's' office."

We got up and soon were at the gargoyle stone statue. Grace said, "Golden Snitch," and it jumped out of our way. We knocked on the door and we were let in. I saw an official-looking man in robes sitting across from Professor Potter. He looked like Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He said, "I'm Michael Shacklebolt, Head of the Aurors' Department" That's why he looks like Shacklebolt. "I'm here to escort you back to the Ministress." We all nodded in unison.

Shacklebolt took out a bag of Floo Powder. "Do you all know how to use Floo Powder?" We nodded again. He threw some powder in the fire, turning it green. Shacklebolt guided Aurora in first, then Grace, Annabell, me and Ivy before himself. We walked into this big office area. Shacklebolt brought us to a table with a lady. We were told we could pass and went up this telephone booth/elevator.

When we got to the Ministress' office, Shacklebolt knocked on the door and we heard a woman say, "Come in, come in!" Lucy Weasley was a short, skinny woman. You could tell she was related to Aurora. She said, "Hello again, Aurora." Aurora waved shyly as Lucy said, "Please, introduce yourselves!" We went through the line introducing ourselves.

"So, I understand your circumstances concerns yourself and Maledictus. Please explain." Aurora went on into great detail about Ivy saying she was a Squib with help from me, then Ivy and Grace with the Professor Chang incident, then Annabell during our latest encounter when Tom had gotten involved and was frozen with Dark Magic. Lucy thought about this for a few moments. "Alright. I will see you next week, that should give me time to think about this and come to a decision," she said. "Thank you again, girls."

Shacklebolt escorted us back to the school. When we landed in the Headmaster's office, we walked back in silence, shaken by what we had just relived. Annabell and Ivy went back to the dormitories, Grace and Aurora to the library, and me huddled in a chair, reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows._


	10. 10: Christmas and It's Gifts

**A/N So, this is longer than the last. Also, the songs that are sung in this chapter are here: Ravenclaw, watch?v=ZbDoIdruHHY

Gryffindor, watch?v=OZoVabWNZsU Slytherin, watch?v=niBHim7UEgY and Hufflepuff, watch?v=rWk9siUT-bU All of these videos are made by Murphy Studebaker on YT

Nothing more exciting happened, not until Christmas Eve at least.

Of course, Grace was staying at Hogwarts. In addition, Aurora (duh), Annabell,and Ivy were staying. So, yeah, I stayed. Duh.

No other students stayed at Hogwarts, except one Ravenclaw, a pale, brown haired boy with freckles. I'd never even noticed him before. Grace and Aurora were the only ones who knew his name.

"Dakota...Something." Aurora said when I asked her on Christmas Eve. I glanced his way. I'd never thought this before, but he was kinda, sorta, flat-faced... like… Voldemort. I shook my head. Couldn't be.

"Well, _I'm_ going to go socialize," I said, standing up from my place at the couch. I walked over to him and sat in the chair across from him. The boy looked up and I held out my hand, saying, "Hi, I'm Kacie Scamander. What's your name?" Yeah, I know, it was cheesy. He took my hand and shook it, "Dakota Miletus. I'm a second year. I saw the Sorting so I know you're a first year." I felt my face grow a little bit warm.

I itched the back of my neck. "So, what's your favorite class?" Dakota thought for a moment then said, "Well, I think Astronomy is pretty cool." "Astronomy is _soooo_ cool! When I went to Muggle school, I was pretty good in that area," I said, excited to find I had something in common with the boy.

Ivy called me back to our table, but I held up a finger. "Wanna come sit with us?" Dakota started to shake his head, but then he stopped and stood up. "Why not?" "Exactly!" I exclaimed. I decided I liked this kid- not in that way! But there _was_ something about his face...I shook it off.

We walked back to the group. I said, "Hey guys, this is-" "Dakota Miletus," he finished, looking at me. "I can do my own introductions." I sat down next to Aurora, Dakota on my other side. Aurora elbowed me and smiled darkly, motioning to Dakota, who was deep in conversation about Quidditch with Grace and Ivy. I rolled my eyes and joined in their conversation. Dakota seemed a bit shy.

We talked Quidditch for awhile and then we started opening our presents.

I got my own kitten(from Dad), Grace got a book on Quidditch ( also from Dad), Aurora got a book on Ancient Runes, Annabell got a large whoopee cushion, and Ivy got a practical witch and wizard joke book. These were only our major presents of course, we all got lots of minor presents too. Presents like _Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, Canary Creams,_ stuff like that.

In an hour, we had all calmed down a bit. Aurora was engaged in her book, I was playing with Flourball (weird name, I know), and Ivy and Annabell were playing jokes with Annabell's whoopee cushion. Wait a minute...where was Grace? Okay, huddled in a corner, probably with her book. If not, I was sick of her drama and wasn't going to go and do the common, "Oh, poor Grace! What's wrong my little Gracey-poo?". Wait... _Gracey-poo_? Where did that come from! Anyway, I wasn't dealing with anymore of Grace's drama. Why can't she just enjoy what she has and spend time with her friends on Christmas?

However, Grace burst through the door, quickly joined by Dakota. They were both huffing. He started laughing as Grace explained, "I was in the library, getting a book, when Peeves- yes, he's still here- chased me out! That's when I found Dakota in the halls, and we both ran back, and here we are." We all started laughing at this.

Flourball hopped up from her spot on my lap and rubbed up against Grace's legs. Grace scrunched down and ran her hand down her back and tail as Flourball walked past and did the same to Dakota. I must have turned red again, because Aurora elbowed me again and laughed. I glared at her.

She nudged me. I stopped glaring long enough look behind me. Professors Potter, Longbottom, Chang, and Ruby entered the room. I wondered why Aurora was grinning so broadly. I decided not to ask. She was a Weasley, after all!

As soon as the last teacher, Professor Ruby, had proceeded under the archway, a large bucket of surprisingly thick gruel flipped upside down. It all landed on Ruby's head.

"ICCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKEKEKSAL!" Ruby screamed. Aurora turned to me. "Ickekekeksal?" she whispered.

"You're bad." I whispered back. "I know."

Dakota turned to me. I was taken back. His eyes were looking into mine with an intensity I'd only gotten from my mom. "Do you know who did that?" I'm speechless, but I somehow nod at Aurora.

"Crazy, dudette, crazy."

He turned back to me, and having unraveled my tongue from it's knot, we talk until the professors sit down at our table. Yes, all of them.

"Well, girls...and boy, how's all?" Neville, sorry Professor Longbottom, said. Annabell slid under the table, knocking her goblet off the table. "Annabell," commenced Neville, but Potter said "No matter, no matter, _Reparo."_ Annabell poked her forehead.

"No speeches for this meal, friends!" Ruby said, trying to whip the last bits of gruel from her hair while still looking happy. Dad smiled at me, and sang under his breath, "We're working like house-elves. Tryna pass our O. . So we gonna study all night, till we get the answers all right."

"So E-A-G-L-E Don't get enough sleep. Some are OCD. But we don't care, we're smart," I sang louder than my dad. Potter looked at me. Grace picked it up. "Proud of our house-" "Don't care if we're cool," Ivy and Annabell. "We're Ravenclaw!" Dad again, joined by me.

Suddenly, Neville started to sing: "In Quidditch you're dyin' cause I-I'm proud to be a badger!" We looked at him strangely. He blushed just like Annabell.

Food appeared and we dug in like it was the last meal of our life. Draco hummed Royals. Dakota kept smiling at me. Aurora was throwing food at Ruby, who glared at her.

Grace started asking the teachers about their wands. Weird, but maybe that's just my brain.

Neville was happy to change the subject. "13 inches, cherry, unicorn core. One of the-" "Last ones Ollivander sold before he was captured. We _know,_ Neville!" Malfoy sneered.

Professor Potter turned the attention away from poor Neville. "Mine's 10 inches, phoenix core, and mahogany. And, friends," he looked around. "It cost 8 Galleons, not seven." Seeing as none of us cared, he quickly added, "Not that it matters."

"My wand's 15 3/4 inches-" Dakota mumbled. "Snap, Dakota!" I interrupted, my eyes wide. "-phoenix core, rosewood."

A shadow passed over our food, and we all looked up. A large barn owl was swooping over the Great Hall. "Athens." Aurora groaned, revealing half-chewed biscuits in her mouth.

Athens circled lower and lower. He veered off course and pooped on Ruby's head. I laughed as Dad gave me a death glare.

Annabell, trying to save us, said, "Aurora, what's your wand?" Between laughs, Aurora managed, "11 inches...hick-...hickory...dragon heart-string."

"9 inches, holly, unicorn core," Ivy added helpfully, trying to smother the broad grin on her face. I figured I should but in and say something. "Grace? And then I'll share mine." " A poplar wand. It is just a bit over nine and one-quarter inches long. The core consists of dragon heartstring. " Grace said, having no regrets about Athens, er, waste landing, er, where it did. " "My turn now I guess, er, yeah. 14 ½ inches, unicorn core, elm."

I looked over at Dad, who was giving the death glare rest of us.

"This is strange." Grace leaned over Dakota's plate to talk to me. I nodded. "Crackers, then leaving?" Ivy asked. I nodded."Can we do Christmas Crackers, Professors?"

We pulled some crackers and got large loots consisting of a Wizarding chess set for each of us, and a bunch of books that we all agreed to share. Aurora, Grace, and Ivy started to talk about Quidditch again with Dakota. Annabell and I played an Exploding Snap version of Go Fish on the ground. Soon everyone had joined in, and I made the mistake of scratching my head with my card hand.

That was the way Christmas went that year.


	11. 11: The Detention

**A/N I hope you're enjoying this! This is as far as I can post now, sorry. I'll finish the 12 chapter real soon. I'm working on it now, actually. I'll update as soon as I finish.

Over break, I had gotten detention because Flourball and Bluebell started chasing each other around the common room, knocking things down. I was to go to Dad's office at 6:30 PM the day school started back up.

The morning when everyone got back, we had to go have double Potions. With _Draco Malfoy._ We walked in with the Slytherins (we have Potions with them) and found our names floating over cauldrons. I walked over to mine and set out my potion ingredients. A dark-haired boy with dark eyes stood next to me, setting out his stuff.

I looked up at his name. William Lestrange. I winced as he looked into my eyes. William mumbled something and I said, "What?" "Hey," he repeated quietly. "Hey?" I said, confused. Was a Lestrange trying to _socialize_ with me? Hmph. Weird. "You're that Scamander chick, aren't ya?" I sighed and nodded.

"Don't expect me to be all soft on you because you've never been around magic and you just found out you're adopted," Will snapped. Anger flowed through me as I snapped back, my voice growing louder, "Actually, I have been around magic. My best friends are all related to wizards and witches and their parents have gone to Hogwarts, and I've read almost all the _Harry Potter_ books, so I know a lot of spells, Even nonverbal spells. Here's an example." I thought hard for a moment, focusing on this one thing, _Levicorpus!_

William was lifted into the air by his ankle as green light came out of my wand. All the Ravenclaw's laughed, and even a few Slytherins, but Draco Malfoy yelled, "Scamander! Fix this now! And I think you are worthy of detention for the rest of the week! Except today, I am well aware of your detention with your father, yes?" The Slytherins snickered as I thought, _Liberacorpus!_

Lestrange (I am now on a last name basis with him) fell in a heap on the ground. "Also, 15 points from Ravenclaw for attacking a student!" Malfoy finished, and I hissed back, "It's not _my_ fault a professor as good as yourself can't control students! Then again, this brings me to how even _Harry Potter_ could defeat you so easily- even as kids!" "10 more points from Ravenclaw for insulting a teacher!"

Potions sucked. Malfoy and I instantly became Snape and Harry. We're also on a last name basis. I was moved next to Malfoy's desk. I was tempted to Avada Malfoy right then and there, or maybe even reveal his Dark Mark. I decided on revealing his Mark, and when I pulled out my wand to _Wingardium Leviosa_ his sleeve, the bell told us to leave for our next class. "Crap!" I yelled as I put my wand away. "5 points from Ravenclaw for using Muggle swears," "Okay, now THAT is just plain stupid!" shouted Aurora. "Miss Weasley, I'll see you in detention tomorrow at 5:30 with Miss Scamander." "It's not even a swear!" I whispered to Aurora.

"Do we have permission to slap him in the face?" asked Grace and Ivy. "No," I said, laughing. "But you can Sectumsempra him." "Ooh, really?" I shook my head and Ivy frowned, and Grace hung her head. That seemed like a Fred and George moment. Alice ran up to me and nudged my shoulder, saying, "Nice wand work there, Kacie! I heard the whole argument- I was behind you- and he _soooo_ got what was coming for him." I smiled and thanked her, then we made our way back to the common room.

That night, I made my way into Dad's office. He smiled at me and said, "I was just like you when I was your age. Ready to do whatever it takes to get the message through. But you're not here for that. You're here for the behavior of your cats." I laughed as he continued, "You brought your bag? Good. You can work on your homework on the table in the back." "Oh thank goodness!" I gasped, setting my stuff down. "I thought you were going to make me do something _painful!_ Like lines!" We chuckled as I set to work.

I finished all my homework that night. I handed in my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework then, and left for the common room at 7:13. At that time, news about what had happened between Lestrange and I was everywhere. It was the gossip of the week, I assumed. As I walked in the common room, I was surrounded by clapping. Face. Palm. Face. Palm. I didn't want this. Dakota ran up to me and asked, "What spell did you use?"

" _Levicorpus._ It's nonverbal, and all you do is flick your wand upward." "You know nonverbal spells? Cool! What's the counterspell?" Jamie Lupin butted in. " _Liberacorpus._ That's nonverbal as well, and all you do is jerk your wand up," I replied, starting to get annoyed. "How'd you learn it?" Jason asked _,_ Jacoby peering over his shoulder. "I read about it in _Harry Potter._ Now excuse me, I have to go feed my cats."

I shouldered my way out of the crowd and ran up to my dormitory, refilling the cats' bowls magically. I flopped down on my bed. "Tired?" Annabell popped up at the foot of my bed. I nodded, "Why can't they give it a rest! I use a simple Half-Blood Prince spell that no one has seen before on some annoying Slytherin, and everyone goes nuts!" Annabell agreed.

Grace, Aurora, and Ivy walking in, singing, and Annabell and I quickly followed their lead,

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree?

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

We laughed when we finished "The Hanging Tree" from The Hunger Games; Mockingjay; Part 1. I swore they could hear us outside the door. I checked my watch. 7:33.

"I'm hungry. Hey Grace? Random thing to ask- do you have the Marauders Map?" I scratched my head awkwardly as I ask this. "That's what it was!" Grace exclaimed. "I found it at the beginning of the year in Harry's drawer when he went to St. Mungo's! I kept forgetting to tell you, with Maledictus and all. Hold on." She ran to her bag and pulled out a very, very, worn out piece of parchment. Grace tapped it with her wand, mumbling, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." A map of Hogwarts appeared on the paper. "Now, where is the kitchen? I remember something about tickling a pear," I rambled on. Grace looked at the map.

Soon we were down in the basement, looking at portraits. "I got it!" Annabell squealed as she tickled the pear in the picture. The picture swung open and we stepped in. House-elves came up to us. I said, "Hi, can I have some of whatever was at dinner today." I laughed as a house-elf brought me a plate with turkey, bread and cranberry sauce. "Thank you!" I said as the house-elf ran off. I ate the food, Aurora scowling at me.

"What?" I mumbled. "I had detention so I had to skip dinner." "You're taking advantage of the house-elves!" Aurora hissed, crossing her arms. The nearest house-elf said, "Jisky likes serving people. Jisky is proud to work. Jisky came to Hogwarts when no one else would let her in. Jisky is not being taken advantage of." "See!" I said, taking another bite of bread. "Thank you very much, Jisky. The food was good," I said, bending down to give my empty plate to Jisky. "Jisky thanks you for dropping by."

When we got back it was 8:57. I went off to bed without saying anything.

**A/N Much longer, eh?


	12. 12: The Quill

**A/N Hey guys! I need some ideas for chapter 13, please? We have 3 new characters coming up in 13, that's all ik. Please and thx. Avada writers block, eh? xD

I think they're taking turns waking me up. Ivy was the one who woke me up today. There was a strange silence about the way we got ready for the day.

"Uuhhhgg…Grace! We have detention with Malfoy today!" I exclaimed at breakfast. Grace scowled. "I know. But that was really stupid, so it's worth it." I nodded as I took a bite of scrambled eggs.

We walked in to Defense Against the Dark Arts class after breakfast. "Okay, this is more like the Ministry! We're learning _Fumos,_ or the Smokescreen Spell. You wave your wand in a spiral like this-" Dad said as he waved his wand in the air in a spiral, "-and say, _Fumos._ Like this. _Fumos!"_ When Dad did the spell, a yellow light came out of his wand and dissolved into smoke. You couldn't see him very well. Dad waved his wand and the smoke cleared. "Alright, now partner up with someone and practice the spell while the other uses a spell against you. Go," Dad ordered us.

I got up and turned around to see Jacoby and Jason, Richie and Oswald, Caden and a very depressed-looking Annabell, Grace and Aurora, and Ivy running up to me. "Aww, poor Anna!" Ivy said, half laughing, half frowning. I backed up and said, "I'll try a spell on you while you do the Smoke."

Ivy nodded as I thought of a spell. Ivy tried to set up her Smokescreen, but the first time it disappeared in the air. Second time, her Smoke stayed where it was as I shouted, " _Mimblewimble!"_ The curse missed Ivy, but hit Jason in the side of the face. It was funnier because he was just about to do a spell, and it backfired, catching his robes on fire. Dad put the fire out with another wave of his wand. Jason gave me a disapproving glare as I laughed. The smoke was gone as Dad flicked his wand for the third time this class.

We were at lunch when a Slytherin (I bet it's Lestrange) started a food fight with magic. Annabell had crawled under the table, Ivy flicked her wand and some sandwiches flew over to the Slytherin table, Aurora and Grace throwing food wherever, and I just got pudding thrown at the back of my head. I whipped around, levitating some plates (yes, I was that mad), and saw Dakota smiling broadly. I couldn't help but laugh when I threw the plates at the Slytherins. I levitated some jelly and hit Dakota square in the face. He wasn't expecting that!

Before he could do anything about it, Professor Potter had stopped all of the magic in the Great Hall. He was mad. Really mad. "I thought we taught this school better!" he boomed. I shivered slightly. Professor Potter continued, "Lunch is now over, but you have to spend the rest of your lunch period picking it up- without magic!" We groaned.

I bent down and started to wipe the floor with napkins. I looked around, thinking, _Can't I just use magic to get me proper cleaning tools?_ I ran up to the staff table, almost slipping on pudding. "Uh, can we have mops or something? All we have are napkins," I stated to Prof. Potter. He nodded, conjuring four mops. "One for each House," he said. I ran to each table, giving them a mop.

As I walked back with our mop, the kids groaned, "Is that really all we get?" or, "Cheapskate!" or even, "This is crappy!" I started to mop the floor before handing it over to Dakota. I watched the mop go down the line, stop, go down the line, stop, go down the line, stop. Then it went around to the other side and it went up the line, stop, up the line, stop, up the line, stop, and so on. Finally, we got it back to the Professors. The only other House that finished before us was Hufflepuff.

I looked at my watch. We had 10 minutes until our next class. Aurora, Annabell, Grace, Ivy and I walked out. We stopped by our common room for our bags. "Can't we just skip Herbology?" I asked, flopping on the couch. "Do you _want_ another detention? I think you're asking for one," said a familiar voice, and as I looked towards the door, I just saw Dakota. I shrugged. "I don't mind detentions. Herbology is just useless- oh, Annabell! Not because of Neville! Just, the class itself is useless, don't worry, I like Neville. He's funny." Annabell had a look of disgust on her face when I mentioned the uselessness of Herbology.

Grace had charmed her watch to beep whenever is was time for their next class. The beeping had just started, and I was reluctantly grabbing my dragon hide gloves. I waved to Dakota as I slipped out the door and off to the greenhouses. Herbology went well, and after dinner it dawned on me that Grace and I had to leave soon.

Grace and I walked down the corridors, guessing what Malfoy had in mind for us. We were so nervous, we had left a few minutes early. When we knocked on Malfoy's door, he said, "Come in." We opened the door. He pointed us to two desks, one in the front, one in the back. "You are to write lines," Malfoy sneered as he handed us each a quill. No ink. My heart seemed to pound out of my chest as my stomach did backflips.

"Miss Potter," the Snape-Wannabe continued. "You are to write, 'I must not talk back to Professors,' and Miss Scamander, you must write, 'I must not abuse students.'" His British accent was starting to get annoying. Grace asked with uncertainty in her voice, "W-where's the ink?" Malfoy laughed as he said, "It is enchanted to… use it's own ink. It make the process go quicker and the message clearer." I gulped. I put my quill on the parchment and started writing, "I must not abuse students." I yelped as I saw the words etched on my skin, blood-red, just like the ink. _I'm writing with my own blood!_ I heard Grace yelp as she experienced the same pain. I kept my head down as I kept writing, biting my lip to stop from yelping in pain.

When Snape-Wannabe said we could stop, I grabbed my paper and quill, giving them both to Malfoy. "Your hand?" he said. I held out my left hand, palm up. "Other hand!" Malfoy snapped and I put my right hand out, palm up. He grabbed it and forced it over, palm down. My skin looked white with the new scratches on it. Malfoy smiled, "You may not need a week of detention. You are a quick writer and the message will be etched on your hand soon enough."

I walked out and waited by the door for Grace. She came out soon enough. I said, "I have a new nickname. Okay, so we could stick to tradition and see what he'd do if we called him Malferret, or we could call him Snape-Wannabe. What do you think?" Grace laughed, "Malferret to his face, Snape-Wannabe when we're not around him." I nodded, grinning broadly.

When we got back to the common room, the other three will sitting down, talking with Dakota. We told them about our nickname idea, and they all loved it. Then I sat down next to Dakota (the other three were on the other couch, that's all!) and Grace on my other side. We told them about our detention, and they were mortified that he had Blood-Quills (that's our name for them). Dakota laughed as he read my hand, "'I must not abuse students'? That wasn't abuse! That was just an ickle-firstie with a wand!"

I looked at my watch. 9:02. "I'm going to bed," I decided, and the other three followed as Dakota went off to his own dorm.


	13. 13: The Exclamation-Mark Scar

I had said I was going to bed, but really I just flopped down on my bed and pulled the curtains, mulling over Draco's blood-quills. Grace stormed in. "I can _not_ believe he did that to us! Wait! Yes I can!" I fixed Grace with a quizzical stare. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Grace sighed, "He's a Malferret, that's why."

I nodded, staring at her face. I memorized every freckle on her face. When I studied her forehead, I saw something interesting. "Grace!" I exclaimed, laughing as I stood up and looked at her forehead. "You have an exclamation-mark scar on your head!" She laughed as she summoned her mirror, looking in it. "You're so right!" "You're definitely related to Harry now," I laughed.

Aurora walked in, a surprised look on her face, which was exceptionally pale. I stopped laughing at once. Grace ran over to her. "What is it?"

She shook her head. "What is it?" Grace demanded. Aurora handed us the Evening Prophet as Annabell and Ivy walked in, each as pale.

"'Previous Death Eater Becomes Next Minister of Magic!'" I read the headline. "Sit down, Kacie, it gets worse." Ivy said. It did.

"' _Robert Rookwood, the son of Augustus Rookwood, becomes Minister of_ '-Oh, no." I said, reading ahead.

On Wednesday morning, Annabell woke me up. "The others are off for breakfast," she whispered. I looked at my watch.5:30. "Okay, let's go," I answered.

At breakfast Ivy decided to update us on the "Previous Death Eater" thing. Her owl, Sweet Claw, brought us the new _Daily Prophet_. I sighed, "What now..?" Ivy looked at the paper. "Nothing important," she concluded. I took a bite of my toast as Ivy unfolded the paper more.

"Oh! I love the jokes they have on here! 'What do you call a potterhead on a horse?'" Ivy looked up at us. We all shook our heads as Ivy answered, "'Harry Trotter!'" We laughed and some of the kids near us gave us weird looks.

After breakfast, when we had _finally_ stopped laughing (although mostly because of the weird looks we had been getting) we went to our first class: Potions.

I sat down at my seat by Malferret's desk. On the chalkboard, the words that were written said,

 _ANTIDOTE TO COMMON POISONS_

 _1 Bezoar_

 _1 Bottle of Mistletoe Berries_

 _1 Unicorn Horn_

 _Standard Ingredient is provided._

 _Put the Bezoar into the mortar._

 _Crush into a fine powder_

 _Add 4 measures of the powder into your cauldron_

 _Add 2 pinches of Standard Ingredient into your cauldron._

 _Heat at a medium temperature for 5 seconds._

 _Wave your wand and leave to brew for fifteen minutes._

 _Add 1 pinch of Unicorn Horn to your cauldron._

 _Stir 2 times, clockwise._

 _Add 2 Mistletoe Berries to your cauldron._

 _Stir 2 times, anti-clockwise._

 _Wave your wand to complete the potion._

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "I loved making this potion on Pottermore!" Malferret stepped in front of the class and started talking about how we were going to make Antidote to Common Poisons, and how it takes fifteen minutes, and how it's supposed to look, and blah blah blah. "Begin!" Malferret said, stepping behind his desk to do paperwork.

I grabbed a Bezoar and put it into the mortar, crushing it into a fine powder, as it described. I put four pinches in the cauldron, and then two pinches of Standard Ingredient. I heated my cauldron at medium temperature for five seconds, waved my wand and sat down.

Aurora had already finished and Grace was just finishing up, Annabell was still putting in the powder, and Ivy was just putting in the Standard Ingredient. I sighed and looked at my watch. Ten more minutes…

"That was quick," Malferret said, looking over at my cauldron. I lifted my chin a bit higher. Malferret rubbed his chin and said, a bit regretfully too, "It's not too shabby. It's the right color, at least." I put on my best 'Malfoy Smirk' and said, "Thanks."

Malferret started his paperwork again, glancing at my cauldron every few minutes. Soon the fifteen minutes were over and I added a pinch of Unicorn Horn to the cauldron, then stirred twice, clockwise. I shook out two berries from the bottle and dropped them in the cauldron and stirred two times, anti-clockwise. I waved my wand and looked down at my potion. It was a teal color, just as Malferret described it. I smiled broadly as I sat down, happiness flooding through me. Aurora and Grace were done, and so was half the class, the other half was finishing up.

Malferret handed the ones who were finished a vial, and when he got to my desk, he stopped and glared at my potion. Malferret opened his mouth and whispered slowly, "How?" I filled my vial and handed it back to Malferret, who was still gaping at my potion. "See you at detention," he muttered. My heart sunk in my chest as I looked at my hand and where it read, 'I must not abuse students.'

When everyone had finished, Malferret stood up at his desk and said, "Today, most of you did fairly well, but only five of you would get O's if we were judging by O.W.L. grades. They were all Ravenclaws, so Ravenclaw is awarded 25 points." I smiled even broader, if that was possible. The Ravenclaws were looking proud, but the Slytherins looked like they wanted to rip Malferret's throat out. As I looked at all of my friends, they looked just as happy as me.

"I can't believe that I actually made a potion correctly, and got an O!" Annabell said during Charms, the class after Potions. Grace laughed, "You do have Neville for a grandfather." "This is going to sound strange," I started, "but I love Potions."

We sat down and started working on our Levitating Charm, and we started fooling with the others about pronunciation. "No, Annabell, it's 'Levi-OOH-sah' not 'Levio-SAHH,'' Ivy laughed. Professor Chang gave us the Evil Eye of Death look.

Later that day, in the common room, the five of us and Dakota were sitting on the floor. Annabell and Grace were playing Wizard Chess and the rest were watching and placing bets. "Grace is so gonna win," I said. Dakota nudged me with his elbow and said, "Hey! Aurora has a pretty good shot at winning!" I stared him in the eye and smirked, "Wanna bet?" "Sure. One Galleon?" Dakota offered, holding out his hand. I shook it. "Deal's on."

A minute later, Grace said, "Check mate!" "YES!" I exclaimed. "I AM A SEER! I KNOW ALL!" Aurora smiled and asked me, "What's my future, then?" I looked at her in a joking sort of way and sighed, pretending to be Trelawney. "Oh dear, you'll drown at age thirteen." We all laughed. Grace's Bishop destroyed Aurora's King mercilessly. I held my hand out to Dakota, palm up, while he rummaged through his pockets. He reluctantly put the Galleon in my hand. I put it in my pocket and said in his face, "Ha,ha, HA!" I checked my watch quickly. 5:23. I groaned, "Detention. See you guys later." They nodded as I made the long trek to the Potions room.

"Scamander, sit down and get to work," Malferret sneered as I walked in. I sat down and found that the paper and Blood Quill were already there. I started working. I must not abuse students. I must not abuse students. I must not abuse students. I must not abuse students.

I don't know how many hours went by, but finally Malferret sneered again, "Mudblood, get up here. Your work is done." I stood up, furious. "I am NOT a Mudblood! Mudbloods do NOT exist! That is just a cruel name for courageous witches and wizards!" Malferret stared me in the eye and hissed, "You may be a Pure-blood according to your blood-lines, but you are a Mudblood at heart. A know-it-all. Almost like someone that I know. Except she's a stuck-up, show-off, Gryffindor." "Do not insult Hermione Granger OR Hermione Weasley!" I shouted. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I stomped out, ignoring the burning sensation on the back of my right hand.

Halfway to the common room, I leaned against the wall, sliding down until I was crouching on the floor. I put my head in my arms, crying loudly. Soon, I heard footsteps, and they were fast. They stopped. "Kacie?" a male voice called out. I looked up. Dakota. I put my head back down and continued my sobbing, just a lot quieter. Dakota sat next to me and wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders. "Sshhh…." He whispered, "What happened?" I brought my head up and looked him in the eye. "Mal-Malferret." Dakota groaned. "What did he do now?" "He-he called me a Mu-Mudblood at heart. A-a know-it-all, th-then insulted Her-Hermione…" "Oh, Kacie, don't listen to him! He's a Slytherin!" Dakota said. I could hear the anger in his voice when he said 'Slytherin'. I rested my head on his shoulder. "Th-that name is just so… cruel!" I whined. Dakota rubbed my upper arm soothingly with the arm that was around my shoulders. "It's meaningless. Look, It's almost eight o'clock. Lets get back to the common room before a professor catches us." I nodded and we stood up, Dakota's arm still on my shoulders and my head still on his shoulder.

When we reached the common room, Dakota removed his arm, and I suddenly felt cold. "Thank you," I whispered, wiping away my tears. Dakota smiled, "Anytime, Kacie." "Does it look like I've been crying? I don't want the others to worry," I asked innocently. He shook his head and knocked on the door. The golden eagle asked, "He has married many women, but has never been married. Who is he?" Dakota looked confused. "What?" "Pffft! That's easy!" I said. "A preacher." Dakota still looked confused as the door opened and we walked in. "A preacher is the dude that says, 'Then by the power invested in me and by me, I now pronounce you husband and wife,' and that process is called marrying someone. But a preacher doesn't have to get a wife, now you get it?" I explained. "Ooohhh!" Dakota said, and we plopped down on the couch.

"KACIE!" Grace exclaimed from next to me. I laughed. "How did it go?" Ivy asked from the chair in front of me. On the outside I shrugged, but inside, I shook my head and cried. "Minus the whole writing-messages-in-the-back-of-my-hand thing, I'm good." I felt Dakota's arm shift slightly at my lie. Annabell had a curious face. She asked from beside Ivy, "Why did it take you so long?" "Oh, just Peeves," I lied again. I could feel Dakota's arm tense a bit more.

I gaze at my hand. The words were white, but the skin around it was red. I started to feel some pain, but I shook it off.

"I'm heading to bed," I said, standing up. "See ya in the morning!" Aurora said. I looked over my shoulder. They started talking again, but Dakota kept sending me worried glances. I opened the door to our dormitories and plopped down on my bed. I quickly fell asleep.

 ****A/N I hope you're liking this! Sorry if this chapter was short, or if it took a bit for me to upload, but I tried to get this up as soon as possible. I hope the next chapter won't takes as long. Bye!****


	14. 14: Jamie's Friend

I woke up fairly early that morning. No one was up in our dormitories so I got up and went out into the common room. I checked my watch, that for some reason I kept on while I slept. It was 5:22. I yawned and sat down on the blue and gold couch and stared at the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Don't you like her diadem? It suits her well." I jumped in my seat and looked over the back of the couch at Jamie, my second-year cousin. "Don't do that!" I whisper-shouted. He rolled his eyes and sat next to me. He had a concerned look on his face as he watched me.

"Dakota told me about last night," Jamie started quietly, pushing some hair out of his eyes. "Are you okay?" I nodded as I looked down at my hands while I played with my fingers.

Jamie laughed softly as he said, "You know, last night Dakota couldn't stop talking about how worried he was about you. I think it went on until midnight when I yelled at him to shut up." I started to laugh as I felt my face grow warmer.

I heard the door open near the statue of Ravenclaw and a girl with really long, curly brown hair with glasses walked in. Jamie looked up and said happily, "Oh, hey, Allison!" The girl looked up and waved as she sat in the chair across from us. As she sat down I realized she had brown eyes.

Allison put out her hand towards my direction, "Hi. I'm Allison Garza. I'm a second year." I took her hand and shook it. "Kacie Scamander, first-year." Allison looked at Jamie and laughed, "I know you already." We both started laughing. Soon, a head with black hair popped out of the second-year boys dormitory doors. "Quiet down, will you? I'm trying to get some sleep," Dakota muttered groggily. I look down at my watch. 6:07. "It's six now," I said, standing up. "I'm going to get an early breakfast. Anyone else?"

"Hold on, let me get some clothes and I'll come with you," Dakota said, popping back in. Jamie and Allison stood too as we waited for Dakota. He came out of the door and we all opened the wooden door.

"Wait a minute," I said, pushing open the doors to the Great Hall. "I'm a first-year hanging out with second-years, and they aren't even my usual group. There _must_ have been a mess-up in the programming, here." Allison, Dakota and Jamie laughed with me. We sat down near the front of the Ravenclaw table, me and Dakota facing the Gryffindors with Jamie and Allison facing the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.

I opened my bag and pulled out my schedule. "Flying Lessons taught by Madame Eliza Switch. Interesting name…" Dakota read over my shoulder. "History of Magic with Professor Binns… can't believe he's still here… lunch, and then we have an early Quidditch match, due to a snowstorm coming in. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor. That should be fun." I smiled. "First match for Ravenclaw. I haven't gone to the other's I thought it'd be pointless," I said.

We finished our breakfast and Allison asked, "Why do you have an accent?" I smiled again, "I was adopted, and has lived in America my whole life. I just found out this year that Professor Scamander was my dad." Allison nodded, a faint blush forming on her cheeks.

I got a tap on the shoulder and looked up at my friends. "C'mon, flying lessons!" Grace squealed. Annabell's face was pale. I looked at her but she shook her head. I said goodbye to the second-years and went out to the Court Yard with Grace, Annabell, Aurora and Ivy. Some Hufflepuffs followed us, and I recognized Newt Pothier from the sorting. Once we got there, we stood in two lines, Hufflepuff facing Ravenclaw. I was looking at a girl with dirty-blonde, shoulder-length hair and clear glasses. We smiled politely at each other.

"Okay, everyone!" Madame Switch called. "Step to the left of your broom!" I looked down at the Nimbus 2000's the school supplied. They looked worn down and, let's be honest, a bit crappy. I made sure I was on the left, blocking out everyone but Madame Switch. "Now, hold your right hand over your broom and say, 'up'!" I could hear the other yells of 'Up' from the others, and I saw Grace had her broom on the first try, Ivy and Aurora's took a bit, and Annabell looked as pale as ever. I looked down at my broom, lifted my chin and said, with as much confidence as I could muster, "Up!" The broom flew into my hand. I took a few steps back and blinked. "Snap…"

I looked up and saw Madame Switch walking up to Annabell quickly. She was on the ground, huddled in a ball. I ran over to her. Annabell was whispering, "I-I'm scared… I d-don't wanna f-fly… Grandpa Neville…" Realization swept over me. I thought back to when Neville started flying, how Neville got so badly hurt, Madame Hooch had to escort Neville to the hospital wing. Madame Switch stood up and brought Annabell with her. "Everyone, stay here! I'll be back shortly!" Madame Switch called and they soon were gone. Grace took a step forward to go after Annabell, but we held her back. "Grace, wait here," Ivy said.

I stood up from my spot on the ground. I was still holding my broom. I felt another tap on my shoulder and turned to my left (also known as my glove-hand, and I was taught to turn to my glove-hand in baseball), facing the girl from Hufflepuff with the clear glasses. She had a worried expression on her face. "Is that girl okay..?" she asked. "Annabell? Oh, just something from the past that's giving her a panic-attack," I replied, shrugging. The girl held out her hand, "I'm Elizabeth Creevey. Dennis Creevey is my grandfather. And please call me Beth." I shook her hand and said, "I'm Kacie Scamander. Luna Lovegood is my grandmother, Professor Scamander being my father."

Beth nodded as Madame Switch came back. We stepped back in line. Madame Switch continued instructions. "So all of you have your broom in hand, good, good. Now you swing your right leg over the broom, keeping both feet on the ground one you do this." Jason fell onto the ground. Some kids started to laugh, but as he stood up, we quieted down quickly. We wanted to fly.

"Now kick off and hover for a few seconds," Madame Switch said. I kicked off, rising about five feet in the air. Madame Switch started teaching us how to turn and rise and drop. Soon, we were told to meet at the Quidditch pitch. I raced off, Grace and Aurora the only people in front of me. I slowed down as I got closer to the center of the pitch. There was a rectangular, wooden box. I gasped as I landed next to it. "The ball crate!" Grace squealed. I looked over the edge and saw four Beater bats. "Don't touch anything!" Madame Switch yelled as she landed by us.

Pretty soon, I found myself being the only girl out of all the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs willing to swing at a Bludger. The others were Newt Pothier, Jason and Jacoby, Oswald, and two other Hufflepuffs. I look over and see Grace with Aurora, Richie, Beth and two male Hufflepuffs at the Seeker area. I saw Ivy, Caden and a Hufflepuff guy and girl in the Keeper station. The Chaser group was made up of Alice, and two Hufflepuff girls.

After we learned the positions and how to play them and all that fun stuff, we got ready to play a game. Madame Switch was the commentator. Aurora, Alice and Richie were the Chasers, Ivy was Keeper, Grace was Seeker (Aurora wasn't happy about that) and Jason and I were Beaters. Caden was Ivy's fill-in, as was Jacoby and Oswald for Jason and I.

The Hufflepuff team was (I learned their names. Yay) Newt and Jonathan Wagner for Beaters, Kevin Macmillan was Keeper, Seeker was Beth, Chasers were Jessica Wood, Alexander Krum, and Roxanne Clarke. Ryan Thomas was filling-in for the Beaters, Anna Goyle was filling-in for Keeper, and Jake Finnegan was the fill-in for Seeker.

So, our teams were in the center, ready to play. Some snowflakes had already made their way down to Earth. Madame Switch blew the whistle and we kicked off, some later than others. I held the bat in my hand, and it felt like that's where it should stay. Me and Jason stayed at different sides of the field. One on the right, the other on the left. I saw Beth and Grace, circling the pitch. I watched as the Quaffle went back, forth, up, down. Soon, I watched as Jessica threw the Quaffle in the ring. I groaned, willing a Bludger to come my way. I swung my bat hard into the next Bludger that came by, colliding into Jessica's shoulder. I heard myself gasp as I covered my mouth with a hand.

Jessica dropped twenty feet on her broom, which was only ten feet above the ground. She blinked and looked up. I let out a sigh of relief and kept playing, Jason and I hitting the Bludgers back and forth and eventually sending it at an unlucky Hufflepuff.

Eventually Jason and I were swapped with Oswald and Jacoby. I was sandwiched between Jason and Caden, but then got up to move to the other side of the bench. Ivy came down and Caden was gone. The score was 50 vs 70, Hufflepuff in the lead.

Oswald and Jacoby had no strategy at all! And they call themselves Ravenclaws! They were just hitting Bludgers everywhere! They even hit Alice! Alice got so badly hurt that I was sent in to play for her.

I managed throwing the Quaffle in, but just barely, making the score 60 vs 70. I heard Madame Switch saying something about Grace seeing something, and I looked down. Grace was heading down, Jake following her. Grace quickly pulled up and turned around, heading in a different direction. I glanced at Jake, sitting on the ground, glaring in Grace's direction. I followed his gaze, and that's where I saw it. Grace has found the Snitch! I threw another Quaffle in, flying into another hoop and turned around, watching Grace as she grabbed the Snitch. I flew over to her, as did Aurora, and Ivy climbed down the stands and ran onto the pitch. I landed and tackled Grace, Aurora tackling me, and a minute or so later, Ivy sat in front of us, panting. "Too much… running…" she sighed. She laid down on the grass, still breathing a little heavy. We won 220 vs 70. Yes!

Soon enough, we were taking off all our gear and Ravenclaw was heading to History of Magic. "I can't believe Professor Binns is still here!" Aurora gasped as Annabell came running up to us, "I'm back!" I smiled as I pushed open the door to the classroom and we filed into the five seats that made up the back row. I pulled out a notebook and a mechanical pencil to "take notes" with during class. I was actually planning on drawing. As the ghost of Binns droned on about someone called Uric the Oddball… I hope someone is paying attention, or else I'll fail.

I had started drawing a group of people. Five people, actually. They were all girls, one with blond, curly hair and blue/gray eyes, another with curly, red hair and brown eyes, the next with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, the next with short, black hair and green eyes, the last with straight brown hair, glasses and brown eyes. If you haven't gotten it by now, it's me, Aurora, Ivy, Grace and Annabell, in that order. I heard Binns say something about fifty pet Augureys. Augureys? What in the name of Merlin's beard is that? I finished my drawing five minutes before class ended. I decided to add our names in fancy script to pass the time, and just as I finished, Grace's watch started beeping and we started to pack up our stuff. I ripped the page out of the notebook, put the pencil and notebook in my bag and threw the bag over my shoulder.

On my way to lunch, I showed Grace, Aurora, Ivy and Annabell the picture nervously. I only let my friends see my drawings, and occasionally my… she's not really my mother, so I'll just call her my Motherly-Figure. "That's amazing!" Ivy said, smiling ear-to-ear. Grace stared at the picture, a smile forming on her lips, "It's really, really good!" Annabell and Aurora nodded as we sat down at the table.

We ate our sandwiches jello and chips fairly quickly. I guess we were all anxious for the Quidditch match. We went back to the common room to grab our cloaks, scarves and gloves. We hurried out to the Quidditch pitch for the second game of the year. Slytherin has already beat Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw just has to win this match, then beat Slytherin and we have the Quidditch cup! I smile at the thought. I sit down on the wooden stands, surrounded by familiar faces. Eli, Grace's older brother, is the Quidditch Captain, and is also Keeper. Marisol and a seventh-year boy, Xavier Young, are the Beaters. Carly Spinnet, Isabella Jordan, and Morgan Clarke are the Chasers. Gavin Higgs is the Seeker.

I know that Zane Wood is the Keeper for Gryffindor. I only know who he is because he scored the highest in his Defense Against the Dark Arts test in his year. All the Ravenclaws are jealous of his score.

Madame Switch blew her whistle, and off the fourteen players went. The Seekers circled the pitch, and I saw Grace look at them enviously. _Next year,_ I told myself, _I am trying out for Quidditch!_

The Gryffindors threw the Quaffle in four times in a row! "C'mon, Ravenclaw…" I muttered, rubbing my cold hands together. Grace started jumping, cheering for Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw eventually got hold of the Quaffle -with help from the Beaters- and scored twice. Alright… Just catch the Snitch and we win…

The game goes on for another thirty minutes. The score is 120 vs 90, Gryffindor in the lead. I groaned. Suddenly, I see a glint of gold in the white snow and gasp. The Snitch! I look up and see the Gryffindor Seeker zooming after it, Gavin a few feet behind him. I look up to see Marisol smack a Bludger, watching it collide with the Gryffindor's head. He fell off his broom, landing in the snow. His broom dropped as well, and Gavin had caught the Snitch seconds after. I screamed, wait, no, I _screeched_ at the top of my lungs in joy.

I look up, seeing that the snow had really started to come down. I grabbed Grace's arm and said, "Let's get inside to get warm." She nodded and soon we were sitting in the kitchen, being served hot chocolate by house-elves. Aurora looked aggravated again, so we finished out hot chocolate, thanked the house-elves and left.

I sat at the couch in the common room. The Quidditch players came in and there was a loud cheer in the room. "GO RAVENCLAW!" Grace shouted. I laughed at Grace's enthusiasm. Marisol bowed mockingly, and eventually, the room quieted. _If we had just won the Quidditch or House Cup, there'd be a party going on!_ I thought.

I reached for my book bag and pulled out some homework to do. I finished all of it in about two hours or more. Two hours that I isolated myself in a world filled of magic, monsters and creatures. When I put my homework away, I looked up and saw that mostly everyone was gone.

Tom, Dakota and Jamie were in a corner, playing a game of Exploding Snap. A few fifth and seventh years were studying, along with a couple of third years.

I sighed and went to my room and pulled out _The Hunger Games._ I came back, curling up on the couch with it and started reading. Eventually, the room started to clear out as the windows grew darker, but I was determined to finish the book tonight. I glanced at me watch. 10:24. Snap!

The fire was just burning coals now. I was the only one left in the room. But I kept reading. And soon, I was out like a light.


	15. 15: Sleeping In

I woke up to weight on my legs. I shot up, glaring at Ivy, who was sitting on me. People around me started laughing, so I laughed and pulled my legs out from underneath Ivy. Grace handed me her brush and I started brushing my hair. "Why did you sleep on the couch?" Dakota said. I rolled my eyes and replied, "It was unintentional. Everyone started leaving, I started reading, and here we are."

"What time is it?" I asked groggily. I stifled a yawn as Ivy lifted my arm to look at my watch, "Uh, 1:39." I groaned, "Missed breakfast _and_ lunch!" Annabell pulled out a bag from her pocket and handed it to me. "Peanut butter and jelly," I muttered, pulling the sandwich out of the bag and chewed on it.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, so very few kids were in the room. I looked out the window to see the snow coming down, harder than I remembered at the Quidditch match. I slid off the couch and walked over to the window, kneeling down in front of it.

"That's a lot of snow," Aurora said, kneeling next to me. I nodded. A Malfoy-like smirk appeared on my face. I looked over my shoulder. "Snowball fight, anyone?"

Soon, I had gotten a hold of Mollie and Beth, told them to get anyone from their House outside for a snowball fight, and to tell the Slytherins. Most of the school (the people who weren't in Hogsmeade, which was a lot due to the weather) was outside, pelting snowballs at each other. Every House for themselves. The rule was, no jinxes or hexes or any form of magic besides levitating.

I levitated some snow into a pile, with help from other Ravenclaws, and made a fort thing. I really don't know what you'd call it. With the help of magic, I sent six snowballs, two towards each of the other Houses. The snow in our area got cleared away fast, so I went to levitate more snow. As I was walking away, I got smacked in the side of the head. I stopped, wiping the cold snow off my face and quickly got the snow we needed.

I was mad. The rule was no hitting someone while they were getting more snow! Ivy, Grace, and Annabell rushed to my side and made a GIANT snowball! And whipped it at the kid who hit me! We laughed so hard, we almost peed our pants! It was hilarious! Until...Professor Potter was walking towards us with Madam Vane, the kid (crying!), and some VERY angry Slytherins!

"I am _very_ disappointed in you four! Especially you, Grace! You're supposed to be a Potter!" Professor Potter said, once we were in his office."Wasn't Harry a rule-breaker as well?" I butted in. Grace looked at me, "Yeah! Harry and I don't want to be part of your 'Perfect Potter' club!" Grace yelled, tears streaming down her face. We grabbed Grace, who gladly stalked out of his office.

We ended up going to the library (our FAVORITE place!) because it was deserted nowadays. Grace led us to her favorite spot in the library, which is right by the _Harry Potter_ books. "I'm so glad I didn't have to stay with _him_ ," Grace bit out. Ivy handed her a tissue that she transfigured from a piece of paper. Annabell sat next to Grace, me on Grace's other side, Aurora and Ivy sitting in front.

I looked at Ivy, seeing a few tears on her face as well. "Ivy, you're crying!" I whisper-laughed. Ivy's eyebrows shot up, "I hate seeing my friends sad!" Aurora patted Ivy on the back, as I patted Grace on the back. Annabell had her wand out and a piece of paper that she had drawn two flowers on. As I looked closer, Annabell was using her wand to cut out the two flowers. She handed one to Grace and the other to Ivy. I laughed quietly at Annabell's quiet gesture. Not like it wasn't expected.

"Hold on a second," I said, getting up from my spot beside Grace. I started looking around the section where the _Harry Potter_ books were. I slowly pulled out _I Funny_ by _James Patterson_ and _Chris Grabenstein._ I walked back to Grace with a smile on my face. As I sat down, Ivy started to laugh, "I love that book!"

I opened up to the first page and started reading,

" _Have you ever done something extremely stupid like, oh, I don't know, try to make a room filled with total strangers laugh until their sides hurt?_

 _Totally dumb, right?_

 _Well, that's why my humble story is going to start with some pretty yucky tension- plus a little heavy-duty drama (and, hopefully, a few funnies so we don't all go nuts)._

 _Okay, so how, exactly, did I get into this mess- up onstage at a comedy club, baking like a bag of French fries under a hot spotlight that shows off my sweat stains (including the one that looks like Jabba the Hutt), with about a thousand beady eyeballs drilling into me?_

 _A very good question that you ask._

 _To tell you the truth, it's one that_ I'm _asking too!_

 _What am I, Jamie Grimm, doing here trying to win something called the Planet's Funniest Kid Comic Contest?_

 _What was I thinking?_

 _But wait. Hold on. It gets even worse._

 _While the whole audience stares and waits for me to say something (anything) funny, I'm up here choking._

 _That's right- my mind is a_ total and complete blank.

 _And I just said, 'No, I'm Jamie Grimm."_

 _And that's the punch line. The_ end _of the joke._

 _All it needs is what come_ before _the punch line. You know- all the stuff_ I can't remember _._

 _So I sweat some more. And the audience stares some more._

 _I don't this this is how a comedy act is supposed to go.I'm pretty sure_ jokes _are usually involved. And people laughing._

 _'Um, hi.' I finally squeak out a few words. 'The other day at school, we had this substitute teacher. Very tough. Sort of like Mrs. Darth Vader. Had the heavy breathing, the deep voice. During roll call, she said, 'Are you chewing gum, young man?' And I said, 'No, I'm Jamie Grimm.' '_

 _I wait (for what seems like hours) and yes, the audience kind of chuckles. It's not a huge laugh, but it's a start._

 _Okay._ Phew. _I can tell a joke. All is not lost. Yet. But hold on for a sec. We need to talk about something else. A major twist to my tale._

 _'A major twist?' you say. 'Already?'_

 _Yep. And, trust me, you weren't expecting this one._

 _To be honest, neither was I."_

I stopped reading at the end of the first part of the prologue. "Oooh a cliffhanger!" Aurora laughed, grabbing the book right out of my hands and started reading where I left off. By now, Grace's tears had dried, and Aurora was finished with the book within two hours.

"How can you read that fast?" I complained to Aurora on our way back to the common room. "Oh, just takes a lot of books and a lot of practice. I _am_ in Ravenclaw, after all," she said and we laughed briefly before stopping at the eagle knocker.

"How do you make the number one disappear?" the knocker asked. "Subtract one?" Annabell offered. The door remained closed. Gears started turning in my head. I thought of the number one, and the word itself. I mentally went through a list of synonyms for disappear. Vanish, invisible, gone, dematerialize... Wait... Gone. One. Gone. One. "Add a 'G' and it's 'Gone'," I blurted. The door swung open. "Oooohhhh," Ivy gasped as we stepped in.

When we sat on the couch and chairs in the common room, I looked out the window to see that the snow had stopped falling. I walked over to it and saw the spot where the four Houses had the snowball fight. I smiled, thinking how it had been _me_ that started it.

I went back to the couch and plopped back down on it. I groaned, "I'm so booorrreeeddd!" Grace laughed, grabbed my bag (which was on the table where I left it from before the snowball fight) and pulled out my notebook and pencil, tossing it to me. "Draw something, then."

I bolted upright, grabbing the notebook and pencil. "What do I draw?" I asked. "A wolf and a hawk," a voice said behind me. I jump in my seat, turning to see who it was. Dakota. I let out a sigh, shrugged and said, "I told Jamie this yesterday; Don't do that! Oh, and sure, I'll draw it."

I pulled the notebook closer and started with the outline of the wolf. Dakota leaned over the back of the blue and gold couch to watch. I finish the wolf, which was standing on it's hind legs, reaching up to where the hawk is supposed to be. I closed my eyes, imagining the final product in my head, then started drawing the hawk. I had some difficulty with the position of the hawk, but Dakota helped me fix it (which earned a suggestive smirk from Aurora, but I glared at her). I gave the hawk and wolf more details and some shading, then reached in my bag to grab my colored pencils. I added the color and then I was finished.

I ripped out the page and handed it to Dakota. "Here," I said. "You were the one who gave me the suggestion, so now I'm giving you the final product." He laughed, pushing my hand softly back to me. "No, I intended for _you_ to keep it." I scowled at Dakota but put it back in my bag with my drawing from yesterday. I saw Aurora smile at me again. I just rolled my eyes as Dakota sat down next to me (why is that always the empty spot?) and we started talking about Quidditch.

"I want to try out for Quidditch next year," I said, a faint blush creeping onto my face. Grace smiled, "Me too!" "I don't fancy flying," Dakota said. "I prefer watching." I pretended to act offended, and playfully hit Dakota's arm with the back of my hand. "What is wrong with you, child!" I exclaimed. I could see Aurora smiling ear-to-ear in the corner of my eye as Ivy laughed. Annabell just smiled, but not in the same way Aurora was. Grace's jaw had dropped an inch.

"Grace," Ivy laughed. "Are you alright?" "H-how...?" Grace whispered. I laughed again as Dakota fumbled with his fingers. "Oh, relax. No one's gonna kill you for not wanting to play Quidditch!" Ivy said. "Jason and Jacoby might, so watch out," I warned, then laughed again.

Annabell yawned. Soon after, Ivy yawned, then me, Grace, Dakota and then Aurora. I wasn't feeling tired, though. It was one of those chain-reaction things, you know? Annabell reached over the table, lifted my arm and glanced at my watch. "8:13," she said.

"Ooh, I have an idea!" Grace exclaimed. I could see the rebelliousness in her eyes. I scowled, but was willing to hear it. "Dares," she finished, a sly smirk spreading across her lips. "Oh gosh," Ivy laughed, and Aurora sent me a glance. "I'm all in!" I said enthusiastically. Dakota shrugged. Just a shrug. "What version?" I asked. "The one where you spin a bottle and it chooses who gives and who receives, or the one where one starts and asks someone a question, then they have to ask..."

Grace smiled. It made me uneasy. "Neither," she said. "It's one I came up with. We go in a circle, and whoever's turn it is gives out a dare, and someone has to take the dare and do it. Someone has to do it. If no one steps forward in ten seconds, the person asking has to pick someone to do it." I smiled. I liked this idea. I nodded, looking at everyone. They all looked happy.

"I'll go first, then," Grace offered. "Draw a face on your stomach and tell everyone in the room to have a good night." I smiled. "I'll do it!" I said, pulling a pack of markers from my bag. I laughed as I used purple for the lips around my belly-button, blue eyes with really long eyelashes.

I stood up and walked over to Tom and Jamie who were talking at another table. "Have a good night!" I said in a high pitch voice, squishing my belly-button to make it look like it was talking. Jamie laughed while Tom scowled at me. "Truth or Dare?" he asked. "Just dares," I shrugged and walked off.

I stopped at a group of seventh years who were studying. "Have a good night!" I repeated with the same voice. A few kids laughed, and I could hear the others laughing behind me.

The only other kids that were left were two third years, so I walked over to them. "Have a good night!" I said again. The third years just laughed as I went back to sit with the group again.

It was Ivy's turn. She said, "Do the chicken dance in the middle of the common room." We waited a few seconds. Finally Grace got up to do it. She stood right in the middle and yelled, "I don't wanna be a chicken!" Hand chopping. "I don't wanna be a duck!" Arm flapping. "So I shake my butt!" Butt shaking. At this point, we were all laughing. Some kids looked out from their dorm rooms too see what was going on. The process repeated two more times and then Grace sat down in her spot again.

Aurora's turn. She turned to Grace. "Can I give someone a dare, not just leaving it out on the table for anyone to take?" Grace shrugged. "Sure, why not?" Aurora paused. "What about two people?" Grace shrugged again.

Aurora turned in my direction, a smirk on her face "Kacie and Dakota," she said. Yup. I called it. "You two have to hold hands, starting now, and for the rest of tomorrow." I rolled my eyes. "That's not so bad," I said, sliding my left hand into Dakota's right, interlocking our fingers.

"Wait," I said, an edge to my voice. "What about when we have to go to sleep?" Aurora replied simply, "You'll have to work that out." I groaned and felt Dakota's body tense beside me. I turned my head towards him. "Uhm... I think there's a jinx on the girl's dorms so only girls can enter, but not with the boys... Otherwise, we have the common room," I suggested awkwardly. Dakota sighed, looking at Aurora. "You choose." Aurora seemed delighted at this and said, "Ooh, I think the boys dormitories would work well." I felt heat rise into my cheeks. Aurora was going to pay... "At least all of Ravenclaw won't know," I said.

It was my turn, I realized. "Alright, Aurora, you have to go up to a seventh year back there, call him your master, lick his arm and run away screaming like the barmy person you are." Aurora stood up and walked calmly over to the seventh years. I watched her bow, say, "Master," watched her lick him, then she came screaming back. I started laughing, along with the others.

Dakota's turn. "Crab-walk around the common room," Dakota said. I wanted to do this, but how? I am currently attached to Dakota's hand, and that makes it nearly impossible to do a crab-walk. Annabell slapped her hand on the table. "I'll do it!" She got up, slowly bent down until her hands were touching the ground, and started walking. Annabell got some strange looks from some of the third years. I could hear Jamie laughing again. Annabell came back and sat down, making it her turn.

Annabell thought for a moment. I saw the light bulb turn on in her head when she said, "Sing the Ravenclaw parody." I slapped the table without a thought. "I'm sitting though," I added. I started singing,

"It's our house we can do what we want

It's our grade we can get what we want

It's our wand we can curse who we want

You think we're nerdy We're not

But you can say what you want to

Blue ties and calculators everywhere

Practicing spells in the thin air

Other houses might be having fun now

But we're gonna get some real stuff done now

Cause we're working like House Elves

Tryna pass our O.

So we gonna study all night

Till we get the answers all right

So E-A-G-L-E Don't get enough sleep

Some are OCD

But we don't care, we're smart

Proud of our house

Don't care if we're cool

We're Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Can't you see it's we who've got it right

Can't you see that we'll succeed in life?

We're Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Don't want popularity

We're different than red yellow and green, yeah, yeah

It's our house we can do what we want

It's our grade we can get what we want

It's our wand we can curse who we want

You think we're nerdy We're not

But you can say what you want to

All the houses think we're so bossy

Acting like we're all grammar Nazis

Remember that there's more to life than

A pile of textbooks and words on parchment

You underestimate our persuasion

Like Slytherins with mental invasions

So don't insult us

Never insult us

So E-A-G-L-E Don't get enough sleep

Some are OCD

But we don't care, we're smart

Proud of our house

Don't care if we're cool

We're Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Can't you see it's we who've got it right

Can't you see that we'll succeed in life?

We're Ravenclaw

Ravenclaw

Don't want popularity

We're different than red yellow and green, yeah, yeah

It's our house we can do what we want

It's our grade we can get what we want

It's our wand we can curse who we want

You think we're nerdy We're not

But you can say what you want to"

I bowed in my seat. Some people clapped in the back, and most of our group did (Dakota's kinda stuck so... yeah).

It's Grace's turn again. "Name all seven of Snow White's seven dwarfs. If you don't name them all in thirty seconds, we write the names of the ones you forgot on your arms, face and legs." Dang. That's a tough one. I only remember Sneezy, Sleepy and Grumpy. Grace starts a countdown from ten. The ten seconds go by. No one goes for it. "Annabell, go," Grace said with a smirk. Annabell though for a moment, "Grumpy, Sleepy, Dopey... uhh... that's all I remember." I pulled out my markers again. I grabbed a black marker and dragged Dakota over to Aurora. "We have to write, Doc, Bashful, Sneezy and Happy," I said, writing 'SNEEZY' across her forehead. Everyone started writing on her in multi-colored markers.

Ivy said, "Brush your teeth with soap." Grace slapped table. "I got this!" Grace ran to our dorm, ran back out with a cup of water, soap, and her toothbrush. Two minutes later, Grace spat out the soap in an empty cup and it was Aurora's turn.

"I dare someone to steal Draco's shoe and kiss it in front of us," Aurora suggested with a smirk. Ten seconds went by. "Dakota," Aurora decided. Dakota glared at her. "Can I do it Monday?" He asked. Aurora nodded.

My turn. I smiled and said, "Ivy, you have to lick the bottom of the shower." Ivy stood up, dragging Grace with her. A few minutes later, Grace came out with Ivy and said, "She did it." I laughed as Ivy spat in the fireplace.

Dakota smirked at Aurora and said, "Jump in the Black Lake." Aurora shrugged, "Sure. Girls are better than boys, so I can do it! Nobody else? Fine...chickens. " She went to the dormitory and came back in a bathing suit and a towel. Grace ran back in, coming out with silvery cloth. The Invisibility Cloak! We grabbed the Marauders Map and snuck out, taking off the Cloak at the Black Lake.

"Ready?" Aurora asked, turning to look at us. We nodded. Aurora jumped in. Her small form went under the water. Bubbles rose to the surface. All of a sudden, Aurora's body rose to the service, unmoving. "Aurora?!" I called out. I look at Dakota, a worried expression on his face. "Look at her bathing suit," he said quietly. I looked back at her. There was red liquid coming out of her stomach. "AURORA!" Grace called out. "I-I think... I think she's gone..." Ivy whispered. I could see tears coming down her face. I could hear Annabell's sobs. I started crying as well. Grace just stared, she wasn't good at crying during deaths...she was always sad, but she could never cry at deaths.

I drop Dakota's hand. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yell at him. Grace slaps his face, Ivy punches him,"NO! Kacie said it as a joke!" and Annabell just says: "I think Kacie's right."

Dakota stared. "I didn't, I mean, really, girls!"

"That's all you have to say?" Grace and I screamed simultaneously. "You, you-" Annabell was interrupted by Ivy's soft voice. "People, her body."

We all turned back to the lake, just in time to see Aurora's red curly hair disconnect from her still body and float, strand by strand, up to us.

"Merlin's beard!" Ivy whispered. "The curse of the veela."

"But she's only 1/32. She should be safe!" I said. Dakota tapped my shoulder. "What?" I snapped. "Uhh...curse of the veela?"

Grace sighed. "Okay, idiot-who-just-killed-our-friend. The curse of the veela is when you can't, ohh, do anything with something that killed a previous veela. It's like the unbreakable vow that you don't have a choice with."

"But, the hair?"

"Veela hair is still alive after the owner dies. So, it disconnects. But if the owner is completely dead, it turns silver..."Grace glanced at the hair.

"Oh, my nonexistent beard." Annabell said through her tears.

The curly hair had turned slowly, straight. The tips were a silvery gray.

"She's almost gone. We have to get her out." I said. "You do it." Ivy stuck her finger at Dakota. "It's your fault."

Dakota sighed, pulled off his shirt and dove in. He swam to the center, and I couldn't help but worry, as mad as I was with him. He grabbed Aurora by the waist and dragged her on to shore. Dakota's arms were dripping with Aurora's blood. Her hair was slowly turning from red to silver.

I ran over to her, her hugged her for what might be the last time, and whispered, "Good-bye, my fellow nerd..." I could feel more arms wrapped around me and Aurora. This was where the tears were most evident.

Aurora moved her hand to my back. "I'm sorry... Good-bye..." she whispered. I shook my head. "No! No, no, no, Aurora!" Grace cried. Ivy was sobbing. Heart-wrenching sobs. Annabell was crying so badly, she started to hiccup.

Dakota offered to carry her up to the castle. We nodded, mainly because we were afraid we'd collapse half-way through it. He lifted the body of Aurora Weasley bridal-style, the now-silver hair draped like a long curtain over his arm.

We decided to take her to the hospital wing. Once we got there, Grace knocked on the door. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened, revealing a sleepy Madame Vane. Her eyes widened at the sight of Aurora's body and motioned us in. Dakota put her down on a bed and we waited for further instruction.

"What happened?" Vane asked. This had to be the worst part by far. "She decided to jump in the Black Lake. We guessed a Mermaid got to her," Grace said in a depressed voice as she stared at her hands. Vane handed Dakota a towel to dry off with.

Madame Vane shook her head sadly. "I'm taking it she's part veela?" We nodded. "Her hair is silver to the roots. I'm afraid there's nothing left to do for her," she concluded.

I grabbed the hand nearest to me, seeking something to hold on to. Just my luck, it was Dakota, but at this point I didn't care as much. He wrapped a cold arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him, to comfort. I cried against his shoulder, letting the truth sink in. Aurora. Gone. Forever. Over pride and some game of Dares. A game of Dares that I'll never play again.


	16. 16: The Funeral

It's the middle of February. We were at a cemetery in London where the Weasley family was buried. Buried members are Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fred Weasley, Chris Weasley, and soon-to-be, Aurora Weasley. The whole Weasley family was here. Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Percy, Audrey (Percy's wife), Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Louis and his wife, Dominique and her husband, and Mrs. Weasley, joined by their kids, their kid's, kid's, and Grace, Annabell, Ivy and I. It was a weekend, and we were allowed to leave school.

I turned my head as my best friend's body was lowered six feet to the ground. After that, we met at the Burrow to try to make things happier. We hung out with Alice, Peter and Emma. We were quiet most of the time

Soon we had to go back to Hogwarts. Now we all saw the Thestrals as they pulled us along to the gates of Hogwarts.

We had a feast that night, in honor of Aurora. Poor, sweet, innocent...okay, Rich, Rude, Mean Aurora, who kinda deserve the fate she got.

After Professor Potter's speech to Aurora, which I hadn't paid any attention to, I lifted three fingers on my left hand to my lips, then lifted the three fingers to the sky. Thanks, admiration, and goodbye, Aurora. I then sang Rue's four-note song. The song the ended the day's work in District 11. The song to tell Katniss that Rue was safe.

Slowly, the people who I assumed knew what my salute ment, lifted their three left-hand fingers to the sky and and the four notes. I hoped no one here was going to blow my head off for this, like that poor man from District 11 during Katniss and Peeta's Victory Tour.

Dad and I caught each other's eye. He smiled, nodded, and I put my hand down. Everyone else lowered their hands too.

We ate our food in a hushed, depressed manor. A few people we knew from the other Houses came over to acknowledge our loss. Ivy tried to make some conversation, but ended up melting down in the process.

I couldn't take the sadness anymore. It was too _depressing_! I got up, said I'd go to the bathroom and that I'd be back soon.

I stepped out of the Great Hall, and I could feel the weight of many gazes on my back. I slipped into the nearest bathroom and slid onto the floor, crying.

"Who's there?" a young voice echoed. _Oh crap_ I thought. _Is this Moaning Myrtle's bathroom?_ A girl with dark pigtails draped over her shoulders and glasses, wearing clothes very similar to mine, floated through a stall. "Myrtle?" I half-sobbed, half-laughed. "You're still here too?" She nodded slightly, hurt and curiosity clearly evident on her face.

"What's wrong?" Moaning Myrtle asked as she floated over to me. "Oh, my friend just di-d-died recently. Aurora Weasley. She was swimming a-and…" I broke down into sobs. "Oh, what a tragedy!" Myrtle wailed, and I could hear her sob, mentioning stuff about her death.

"M-Myrtle," I said, getting up. "I really need to get back to the f-feast." Myrtle nodded, then stopped. "What's your name?" she asked. "Kacie Scamander,Ravenclaw first-year," I replied simply. Myrtle nodded, and I slipped out.

I quickly wiped the tears off my face as I walked back to the Great Hall. Everyone was nearly done. "Where did you go?" Annabell asked as I sat down. "Bathroom. I just ran into Moaning Myrtle, that's all," I explained. They nodded.

Once dinner concluded, we headed back to the common room. I was so tired, I decided to go to bed early. I said my goodnights and was curled up in my four-poster in seconds. And I was asleep in a few more seconds.

Someone was prodding me awake. I opened my eyes, blinked them a few times until Aurora- no, Grace came into view. I gulped, my nightmare still clear and fresh in my mind. Aurora… Being over-powered by mermaids, water, and everything in between. Aurora… Gone… Forever…

"I-I guess we both had nightmares," Grace said. "Except, mine wasn't what you think it is." She's talking about Aurora. I nodded. "What about Eli, Thomas, and Haley? Where are they going to go after Hogwarts? Right now Lily is taking care of Haley and Thomas, but after Hogwarts, she's sure to dump 'em!" Grace started pacing as I sat up in bed. She was whispering and tiptoeing as she paced. My eyes widened with realization. I glanced at my watch. 3:42 AM. "We're going to see Dad first thing this morning," I declared before telling Grace to go to bed, that everything will be fine.

As I curled up in my bed, the memory of Aurora's petite body rising to the surface and her red, curly hair, slowly turning to a straight, silvery gray.

I didn't go back to sleep that night.

The thoughts of Aurora were too tense.

The following morning, Grace "woke" me up. Once it reached 10:30, we went to see Dad. We knocked on his door. "Come in!" said a voice from within that was obviously my father. We opened the door and walked to Dad's desk.

Before I could even take a breath in to say anything, Grace had started saying, "Last night I just realized that Thomas, Haley and Eli have nowhere to go after Hogwarts. Thomas and Haley are staying with Great-Aunt Lily until school is over." I blinked. I guess the easy way to say things is say it real fast.

Dad pondered over this for a small amount of time. He shook his head and said, "We can't leave them on the streets, can we?" I smiled. I have the whole Potter family living with me. "Umm," I said. "Shouldn't we tell Eli? And inform Lily about this?" "Oh yeah!" Dad said. He stood up, and walked with us back to the common room.

When we got back, Eli was in the back with some of the people on the Quidditch team. "Eli Potter," Dad said, beckoning him over. Eli stood up and walked over to our group, giving Grace and I a small nod before he questioned Dad. "Yes, Professor?"

When Dad explained everything, Eli's face was slightly pale. From moving, reliving his parents death, or anything else, I didn't know. Eli agreed to the arrangement, so Dad went to go inform Lily about the arrangement, and to get their belongings ready, not to mention filling out all the adoption paperwork at the Ministry.

The weekend was over. School started up again. School's the only thing can get my mind off of Aurora. We walked into Charms after breakfast and sat down. Chang decided to teach us _Reparo_. We had broken vases in our desks that we had to fix.

I watched as Ivy muttered, " _Reparo._ " The vase quickly repaired. I pointed my wand at the shattered vase and said, " _Reparo!_ " My vase was repaired as quickly as Ivy's. Everyone's vase had eventually repaired. Chang had awarded Ravenclaw 25 points for completing that in under two minutes. I couldn't help but smile proudly at that.

Next, we had Herbology. Neville- or Professor _Lungbutton_ \- taught us about Spiky Bushes. We noticed the bushes with yellow spikes growing out of them as soon as we entered the greenhouse.

"Now, um, class." Professor Lungbutton said. "What would happen if I touched this spike?" No one raised their hand.

I laughed for the first time since Aurora's death, and blurted out, "Ummm… You would get hurt. Serves the whole point of a spike, right? To ward off attackers?" Neville shot me a warning glare, then said, "Yes, of _course_ I'd get hurt, but how?" I rolled my eyes, "Isn't that for _you_ to be telling _us_ about?" Neville glared at me again, "Kacie Scamander. I will not take this attitude with you. I understand the pain you are going thro-" "No you don't!" Ivy interrupted. The whole greenhouse went silent as everyone turned to Ivy, who was still processing what she said. She blushed scarlet as she continued her argument. "You didn't _watch_ your best from from childhood die when you _knew_ you could have done something about it!"

I heard Grace sniffle from beside me. She was crying. Just looking at her made me want to cry as well. I looked around. Where did Annabell wander off to? She was here a few seconds ago. I crouched down. Annabell was huddled under the table, crying, very much like that day we had Flying Lessons. Now I really started to cry.

I got back up and stared at Neville, tears flowing freely. "Longbottom, stay out of our lives, why don't you!" I yelled, walking out of the greenhouse first, then running.

I could hear footsteps behind me, but I didn't care. I ran into the Entrance hall, heading towards Ravenclaw Tower.

I slowly stopped as I neared the eagle knocker. "You use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I am am I?" the knocker asks. It took a moment for me to reply, "An onion." The door swung open as I run inside, avoiding all eyes.

I opened the door to the dorm, collapsing on my bed. Soon enough, the door opened and a few people walked in, sitting either on the floor or my bed. It was obviously Grace, Annabell, and Ivy.

I cried silently into my pillow. "Why Aurora," I sobbed. "Why…" I heard a sigh as Grace quoted a song from Luke Bryan, "'Funny how the good ones go, too soon, but the good Lord knows the reasons why, I guess. Sometimes the greater plan is kinda hard to understand. Right now it don't make sense." I chuckled softly at this.

I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Neville can be a bloody _idiot_ at times," I said. "No wonder he wasn't in Ravenclaw." Annabell blushed as Grace and Ivy laughed.

I pulled off the dragon-hide gloves and reached for the tissue box, pulling one out to wipe my face and blow my nose. I handed the box to Ivy, who was sitting on my bed. The box made a complete circle and ended up on the nightstand where it started.

"Sooo, we should head to Potions, right?" Ivy suggested and laughed. I groaned, stood up and helped Ivy and Annabell off the floor. We grabbed our ingredients and ran out of the common room quickly, heading down to the dungeons.

When I swung open the door to the Potions classroom, Malferret was going through the instructions for Forgetfulness Potion. "Add two Valari-" he turned to us as we snuck into our vacated seats.

"Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw for being late," Malferret sneered. "Why twenty-five points?" I asked. "That doesn't divide equally between the four of us." Malferret narrowed his eyes at me as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. "Or do you just want to rub the fact that Aurora's gone in our faces?" My voice was getting louder from anger. Grace joined in. "Yeah! I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL!" Now Grace and I are talking together...we are _so_ Fred and George like. "The difference between you and Snape? Snape had a heart." we finish with glance and almost laugh. Malferret glared harshly at us. "Fine, forty points from Ravenclaw," he drawled. I made a Malfoy-smirk and said, raising the back of my right hand to him, "Just because I can't abuse students doesn't mean that I can't abuse teachers, or Death Eaters, for that matter."

That seemed to have an effect on him. Malferret just gave us three days of detention and twenty more points from Ravenclaw.

After potions, we went to see Aurora's grave. We were given a free period every month to see her grave. I was slacking behind, not wanting to revisit the cause of my nightmares, or was I leaving my friends with this. I leaned against a near-by apple tree while I waited for them.

I reached up and twisted an apple off, biting into it. Sour and juicy. I liked it.

I watched as the three knelt down by the gray headstone with multiple flowers scattering around. They muttered a few things as Dad (who was our chaperone) leaned against the apple tree with me. "I'm sorry," he whispered, staring at the grave. I shook my head, "It's not your fault. It never was." Dad shook his head. "I know, and it's not that, it's just, I have no idea what this is like, so I can't help you."

"Dad, stop being so hard on yourself-" "No! As your father, I want to help you in every way I can!" He gave me a hug, and I hugged him back.

"Oh...My...Voldemort!" I looked up and saw...Aurora?


	17. 17: Aurora's Ghost

"Au-au-Aurora?" I stutter.

"O.M.V.!It's So good to see you again!" She said. I was shocked...Annabell and Ivy looked surprised...and Grace took one look at us...and her face went from surprised...to joyous!

"Okay, that's it!" she yelled, throwing her arms out and running at Aurora. "HUG!" she yelled. "Oh...wait…"she finished. "Anyway, don't leave us again! You left us and we cried! Do you see the looks you've put on their faces? Do what you want, but...don't leave us again!" she said. She was smiling again."Oh my Voldemort! Grace! She's a ghost!" I said, pulling her back.

 *****Sorry for the late chapter, and it being really short. That's just the way it was written. We (my friends and I) finished the book, so I'll be uploading the rest of the chapters. I might have to take it down later on, and I'll explain why when we get there. Thanks for reading! And thank you to all the reviews we've gotten.*****


	18. 18: Quidditch

Later...boringness...all we did for the rest of the day was watch Grace ORGANIZE the dorm! "O.M.M., Grace!" I finally said. "Will you stop?" "Soon."

I was tempted to tie Grace to a chair and make her watch me mess up the dorm again… but I'm not _that_ mean.

After Grace was done with the dorm, she went to the bathroom. "GUYSSSS!" Grace came running up the stairs. "Kacie, I am 99% sure I encountered the _exact_ same ghost you met! But you'll never believe this!" She said, building suspense. 'What?" I asked, intrigued. "I found out his name!" she yelled. "WHAT?!" Ivy and I yelled together. "Antioch Peverell...the eldest brother in _The Tale Of The Three Brothers_." I stared. "No...it can't be." "It is! I swear on Merlin's Saggy Left-" "Okay! I get it!" I interrupted. "Well, that almost got hilarious." Ivy said.

I looked at my watch. 5:48. "Dinner," I said, standing up and heading out of our dorm and to the Great Hall.

We sat down at our Ravenclaw table. I went to take a sip of juice and stopped. Then I laughed. "What?" Ivy asked. "It's blue! For Ravenclaw!" I laughed.

I could hear laughter from the other tables (mainly Hufflepuff), then it quieted down to its normal level. I could feel the excitement floating in the air. Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin Quidditch match was after dinner.

I took my last bite of stuffing (sadly…) and we ran out onto the Quidditch pitch as quick as we could.

We got seats quickly and waited for the game to start. The stands filled quickly and the two teams headed out to the middle. The four Houses cheered.

Madame Switch blew her whistle and blue and green mixed in the sky. Ravenclaw was quick to grab the Quaffle. Slytherin grabbed it and made a goal. Groans could be heard throughout the stands, as well as the few cheers.

Grace screamed, "ELI, YOU NEED TO GUARD BETTER!"

"Oowwwwww," Ivy said.

"Grace, stop trying to kill us!" I shoved her playfully in the arm.

A shiver ran through my arm as I looked to the side. A human-shaped, silver fog floated there in a drenched bathing suit with a tear across the stomach.

"Aurora?" Grace and I asked. The ghost nodded.

"Wouldn't miss Quidditch for the world!" Aurora squealed.

Ivy covered her ears as another cheer rippled through the crowd. "Again. Oowwwwww..."

I looked up. Slytherin had made another score. Crap.

"ELI, STOP BEING THE WAFFLE-BUTT YOU ARE AND CATCH THE QUAFFLES!" Grace shouted.

"Ghosts have ears, too!" Aurora laughed and Slytherin scored again.

"Guys, plug your ears!" I shouted and waited for the others to listen. Once, all ears were covered, I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Ravenclaw started picking up speed. You could tell once a Bludger crashed into a younger Slytherin Chaser. Xavier Young was put on the bench for five minutes before he could play again.

The score was now 50 vs. 80, Slytherin in the lead.

Grace gasped. "THE GASP! KACIE!"

"What Grace?" I turned to her.

"WHATEE KAPOTTY KAPOOTY KAPOTTY! What about Sabby? And Ohana? AND BABY KITTY!?" She was jumping around, doing the weirdest dance I'd ever seen.

"We'll have to ask Dad!" I yelled back. I had to yell over the crowd because Slytherin got another ten points.

Grace and I weaved through the crowd and started shouting for Dad.

"DAD!" I screamed.

"Over here!" came the reply.

We turned our heads to see Dad weaving between students and teachers to make his way towards us.

"What is it?" He asked once we got close enough.

Grace did her dance again. "WHATEE KAPOTTY KAPOOTY KAPOTTY! What are we going to do about Ohana, Sabby, and Baby Kitty?"

Dad shrugged. "I think we can make that work… Yeah, why not?"

Grace ran forward and hugged Dad. "Can't... Breath!" he gasped. Grace let him go and laughed.

A mix of cheers and groans erupted from the crowd. Dad looked over a group of student's heads. "Slytherin," he sighed.

The three of us went back to our group and watched the game. The 6th year, Hufflepuff commentator started screaming about the Slytherin Seeker going after the Snitch. Gavin Higgs flew after the Slytherin Seeker. They had a little race going after the Snitch. Finally, the Snitch made a sharp turn, as did the Slytherin Seeker, but Gavin was a bit slow…

The groans and shouts in protest were louder than a bullhorn.

 **After the cheers died down, everyone started going back to the castle. In a few minutes we were all crowded by the couch, talking.**

"Well, that was interesting," Aurora's ghost said. As soon as she finished her sentence, Dakota walked in.

"Ugh, I can't believe Slytherin won," He sighed.

"Please, don't mention it," Ivy says, slamming her palm against her forehead.

"Alright, calm down, I won't talk about it," Dakota sat down. Finally, the open space wasn't next to me.

 *****Remember, more chapters are coming!*****


	19. 19: Kill Him With Kindness

"So, what are we talking about?" Dakota asked.

"How to get more house points," I answered him. It seemed impossible to be nice to the professors, since we were all so used to our old teachers at Wallingford Elementary.

"Malferret is our biggest problem, right?" Dakota asks me.

"Um, yes." I tell him.

"Hmm," Dakota's face looked like he was thinking, hard. "Oh, I know! We could kill Malferret-"

"Great idea!" Ivy said.

"No, let me finish. We can kill Malferret, with _kindness_ ," Dakota said.

"Hey, that's a pretty good idea!" Grace said. "Like, be all, 'Yes, _master_.'"

"I think it's perfectly logical," said Aurora's ghost.

"Let's give it a try," I said, nodding.

"Ooh! I wanna try it!" Annabell called.

"Let's do it, then," Ivy said.

"I feel tho thmart!" said Dakota, and we all laughed.

Later that day, for an unknown reason-wait, that's a lie. For a KNOWN reason. The kill him with kindness plan. Well, anyway, my heart was pumping. I'm ready. All the anger that I've ever felt at Malferret, reading or in real life, is about to be revenged upon.

Or, sorta.

I mean, Ivy had an awesome idea, but we all want to stay at Hogwarts so, yeah...

"Are you ready for this?" Aurora said, sounding like she's in the middle of a sugar high. "I've got all the sound effects and stuff ready!"

"Hang on. SOUND EFFECTS?!" exclaimed Dakota.

"YEAH! You know, squelchy poop, squirty eyeball juice, crap like that!" she finished with a smile. Grace and Ivy laughed. Dakota and I stare, obviously not in on this.

Aurora explained that she is only joking, aggravating me more, so I just act like I knew that already.

I left and sat in a stairwell with Grace.

Suddenly, Aurora floated through a wall and threw chocolate covered pineapples at the ceiling. "PAAARTY!" she yelled.

Grace rolled her eyes at Aurora before she realized something I hadn't.

"Uh, Rora?" she asked, laughter gone from her eyes. "How can you still, um, throw things, and poop in the toilet, and all that? YOU. ARE. A. GHOST."

Aurora groaned. "Remember...I'm also a veela." A pause. "By the way, where's my hair?"

Grace held out a locket that I hadn't noticed yet. It was small and gilded, and had a thin silver chain that was entangled in Grace's hair.

"I made one for everyone." she murmured.

"My hair's in THERE?" Aurora asked. "That's why I have an aversion to Hufflepuffs lately. All that gold…" She saw the look on Grace's face. "Oh Voldemort. I'm an idiot. I'm really quite touched….OH, I SUCK AT THESE THINGS!" Grace grinned, slightly, but a grin. "I put an enchantment on them, so they are pretty and shiny," she said.

"I miss you guys a lot, and I'd hug you, but uhh...Yeah." Aurora spread her arms wide. "Wouldn't work."

I stopped. "Guys, we passed the door to Potions," I pointed out as I turned around. I started running, not bothering to look behind me to make sure everyone was following. Grace and Ivy caught up to me.

"God, where's Annabell?" Grace asked, looking around.

"R-right here!" Annabell panted, struggling to catch up to us. I laughed.

"Good, 'cause we really have to get there." Grace said, power-walking toward the door of doom, or of potions.

Aurora glided ahead, her red hair flying back. She floated through the door, and then back.

"They just barely started. If it was any other teacher, you'd be fine, but...uh. Yeah. It's Malferret."

"Well, we'll just have to survive then." said Ivy.

Annabell pushed open the door. I whispered, "Kill him with kindness."

We all walked in, our heads down to conceal our grins of anticipation. I could feel Aurora's cold skin pressed against mine. She maintained the perfect amount of pressure so she didn't go, uh, through me.

"You're late." Draco intoned. His voice made me shudder.

"We know, sir." Grace said with fake regret. Grace turned around, motioned for us to follow her, and gagged with _real_ regret. I almost laughed. I can't imagine what it will be like in two weeks. 'Oh, _master_! I'm _so_ sorry I brought your lemonade a _millisecond_ late!' I actually laugh this time, disturbing classmates.

"Miss Scamander! Please…" Malferret yells at me.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir."

Grace curtsied, shooting me a look that I could read like it was the 3rd page in the Goblet of Fire. _How do I do this? HOW DO I CURTSEY WELL? I HAVE NEVER CURTSIED!_ I shrugged. _I'm not much better at this stuff._ I tried telepathically communicating to her, like Aurora, Ivy, Grace, and I had tried at a sleepover once.

Grace can read me too, so the next look I get is gonna be a...yep, a sad "DANGIT!" face. Grace rose out of her curtsey, glaring at Malferret...kindly? How does she do that? Oh, wait, that's not kindness! Grace! Oh God, there goes our plan.

Aurora slithered up past me. "Uh, sir, where do we go to punish ourselves for this horrid deed?"

Malferret looked at Aurora in disgust and said, "WHAT are _you_ doing here?" " _You're_ not supposed to be here anymore, I thought you died miserably, making my master very happy and- OH DEAR!" Malferret ran out of the room, leaving a group of bewildered first years, some crying, others just staring.

Grace, Aurora, Annabell, Ivy and I cracked up, alone with a stunned class of other 1st years.

I sobered quickly though. "Oh Merlin's Saggy Left...Pencil Holder? Umm….the potions teacher is...actually, that's not surprising."

"That's...," a student said, "Did the professor say something about his 'master'? But Voldemort is, you know ,BLEH!" We all pondered on this for a bit, until I remembered "What about…..Maledictus?" we said at the same time, covering our mouths.

"That's…..a very good thought, guys," said Ivy.

Aurora sighed. "Tis, but guys, if Malferret is with Maledictus, then anyone could be. And this all happening. Under. Albus. Potter's. Abnormally. Large. Nose. Joking about that last part. But I had to!" She paused. "And, who said that? About Voldemort being bleh and all?" A boy who looked more 9 than 11 raised his hand.

"Why?" he asked, trying to be bold.

Aurora softened. "Never mind...I'll go get Professor Sinistra. She doesn't have any classes for 10 minutes."


	20. 20: Malfoy's Secret

I grinned as Aurora drifted through the wall. "Yes, she's memorized everything there is to memorize. Schedules, books, etc. So have Grace and I."

A few minutes later, Professor Sinistra walked into the room with Aurora behind her.

"Yes, yes, take your seats, now," she sighed, "I've heard Professor Malfoy has run out once again. He never seems to stay in one place very long, does he?" We all take our seats at our tables, a few "rebels" giggling.

"You mustn't mind him. He is, shall we say, going through a midlife crisis?" Nobody understood this, so Professor Sinistra said, "Okay, okay, okay. He has…" I drummed my fingers for effect, although really to relieve nervous tension. "DIARRHEA!"

 _ **EVERYONE**_ started laughing! None of my group did though. We were talking about someone who had at least had a hand in killing Grace's parents and Aurora's dad. It wasn't funny. Not remotely.

Grace stood up and clapped loudly. Professor Sinistra turned. "Miss Potter?"

"Stop lying. Now." Grace said. "They all heard it. Tell them the truth."

By some miracle, Professor Sinistra treated us as though we were at least 7th years.

"Yes, Miss Potter, you're right, and I apologize to you and Miss Weasley both."

"AHEM…." Ivy said, bringing her fist up to her mouth. "Are we thin air? Or simple sandwiches?"

"Oh yes! Misses Chang, Scamander, and Longbottom," Professor Sinister finished with a sigh.

"..I like trains!" Annabell suggested.

"No trains in class, Miss Lungbutton- Err, Longbottom, now please look up and pay attention." But Annabell was already playing finger trains with herself.

"So by popular request, I will stop lying. Sadly, Malfoy," Everyone noted the change of title. "does NOT have diarrhea. He is most likely in league with Maledictus, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's cousin, or at least that is what I've deduced from what Aurora Weasley has told me. Professor Potter is currently dealing with him. I think. At least that's what- I mean, it would stand to reason that that's the case."

"Lecture, much?" I sighed.

"I LIKE TRAINS!" Annabell screamed.

"ENOUGH, ABOUT TRAINS, MISS LONGBOTTOM!"

"Aww," Annabell's bottom lip quivered.

"You may have 'train time' after class, during your free period." Sinistra finished.

After potions, Annabell practically screamed "I LIKE TRAINS!"

"Okay, Annabell." Aurora and Ivy said. "We get it."


	21. 21: Train Time

On our way back to our dorm, I realized I forgot something. I turn back to tell my friends and-HOLY CRAP!

A ghost with a unibrow was drinking coffee and blasting _Au Revoir_ out of his iPhone.

"Au revoir! Au revoir! I bet you don't even know what that means!" I started singing.

Aurora looked at us like we were insane. Which we are.

I pointed. "Umm… a ghost has good taste in music!"

"She said that, 'It's French! I know what it means! You don't have to be, sooo mean!'" Ivy sang out.

"'If you wanna leave, why don't you go?!'" Grace's turn now.

Aurora called out, "Right before she walks away, I'm pretty sure I hear her say…."

"Adios! Adios! I bet you think I don't know what that means!" Annabell sang at the top of her lungs, still searching for the ghost.

We shushed them all. "Uhhh...you can't see the guy with unibrow? With the phone?"

Ivy and Aurora shook their heads simultaneously.

"What…?" I was so confused at the thought of us seeing something that the others didn't.

"I don't see anything! Wanna play with my little plastic trains in the common room?" Annabell asked.

"Alright, Annabell, it's 'train time' now," Ivy said.

"Well, let's go, then," I said with a small sigh, since I was still wondering why I could see the ghost and the others couldn't.

"Yay!" Annabell exclaimed.

When we got back to the common room, once Annabell had gotten her trains from the dorm, we started to play. It...was actually kinda fun, and it took some of the stress from me.

"Vrooooooom," Annabell said, driving her train.

"VROOM!" Ivy shouted, and knocked her train into Annabell's.

"OH, YOU WANNA GO?" Annabell asked Ivy.

"YEAH, LET'S GO!" They started having a 'train fight'. Grace was the ref, but soon joined in the fight as well. Then Aurora and I. It was hilarious. Some second years looked at us funny, but we didn't care. After our free time was over, we went to put Annabell's trains back...But then we heard Annabell scream.

"Annabell!" we all said, rushing over to her, "what's the matter?"

"POLIE'S GONE!" She sobbed. Polie is Annabell's stuffed polar bear she needed to sleep with. Grace has Baby Eric, who she's had since she was two.

"Oh no," Grace and I said at the same time.

"We'll find him, Annabell," Ivy said, patting Annabell's shoulder.

"Yeah," Aurora assured her.

"Yeah, one time I lost Baby Eric, but now I carry him around whenever I can in this little pink baby-carrier/backpack! Off subject...sorry."

"O-okay," Annabell sniffled.

"Right after class, we promise," Grace said, rubbing Annabells back assuringly.

With Annabell feeling a bit better, we headed to class, D.A.D.A, with Dad. I can't say I wasn't disappointed about ending "train time", but I knew that class with Dad would be fun.

Dad had the exact opposite reaction to Aurora than Malferret.

"Aurora! Good to see you. I expect you can still, uh, participate?"

Aurora grinned. I knew that she'd been tense about Malferret.

"Great! So just keep your seat then!"

Ivy tapped my shoulder with urgency.

"KACIE!" she whisper-screamed. "WARNING! IT'S REALLY BAD! ANNABELL ATE TOOOOOO MANY BEANS!"

An _**un**_ delicious odor drifted up my nostrils. It reminded me of Dumbledore's death.

"Sorry, guys." Annabell said, stuffy because she wasn't breathing through her nose. "I did have that savory bean casserole for breakfast, didn't I?"

"Oh, God, Annabell," I said, still plugging my olfactory nerves. I had a feeling if she called it 'savory' then she wouldn't stop eating it. She would eat it for the morning meal , lunch, and dinner every day that it would be served. _Oh no,_ I thought. _Farts every day…... EVERY HOUR...EVERY...minute?_

Dad looked at us, sniffed in through his nose, and then fell to his chair, hacking.

"I'm-" _HACK_ "Ok-" _HACK_ "Ay."

Ivy whipped out her wand. "Munaeris!"

We all let go of our noses expectantly.

"Ep, okay, THAT didn't work." Grace stated the obvious.

"Just take your seats, girls. Please."

We did so, glad to get away from the main noisomeness.

 *****BLEEERRRGGHHH So much copying-and-pasting... Hope this is all worth the trouble o.o*****


	22. 22: A Fairly Normal Class

Since class was with Dad, I could relax, but since class was D.A.D.A., it added stress as well.

"Today we will be revisiting boggarts, as they will certainly-" _HACK_ " Excuse me. As they will certainly show up on your end of year assessments. "

A girl who looked at least 4th year with bushy green hair and mused robes raised her hand primly. "I'm new in this group." she said in a voice higher than needed. I noted her every so slightly French accent. "My name is Brigette and I was wondering your methods of dispelling boggarts, to know if they differ from Beauxbatons."

Dad smiled his warm "Welcome Smile". "Of course, Brigette. I would have introduced you, but I was, er, _interrupted_. How do you chase away boggarts at Beauxbatons? Would you like to demonstrate?"

Brigette slunk down in her seat.

"Well, I'll find a volunteer to show you our methods. Anyone?"

A few kids heightened their hands, including myself, Grace, Ivy and Aurora. Annabell was still suffering a few seats away, as were the students in the surrounding area.

"How about…Alyssa Barkle?"

Alyssa stood.

A word about Alyssa. Literally, a word. Popular. Grace and I cast one look at each other and instantly started glaring menacingly at Alyssa. Aurora, Ivy, and Annabell got the idea pretty quickly.

Pretty soon we were all staring at Alyssa with pure loathing. She looked at us with her ' _Ugh_ ' face, and then kept walking. Personally, I couldn't wait until I got to see what Alyssa's greatest fear was, since boggarts shapeshift.

When Alyssa got to the front of the room, Dad opened the chest, let the boggart out, and backed up. "AHHHHHHH! EEEEEEEEEE!" Alyssa screamed, running away, leaving us staring at a dark green shirt with brown polka-dots.

"What?" Dad asked, managing to get the boggart back into the chest.

"DIDN'T YOU SEE?!" Alyssa screeched, "IT WAS HIDEOUS! HAVE YOU EVER SEEN SOMETHING SO SCARY BEFORE?!"

"Well, um….I suppose so.." Dad said, trying not to hurt Alyssa's feelings while saying this.

"OMG! I KNOW, RIGHT?"

"T-that's enough, Alyssa," Dad said with a small sigh, "would anyone else like to demonstrate?"

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" Annabell called, surprisingly.

"Alrighty then, Annabell, come on up," Dad said, smiling. Annabell walked up, and she looked like she didn't know why the heck she volunteered. Dad opened the chest.

Annabell screamed. "AHHHH!" There it was. A giant wasp, fluttering towards Annabell.

"ANNABELL!" Grace and I screamed simultaneously as Ivy runs up to Annabell, with Aurora, Grace and I right behind.

"R-r-r-riddik-" Annabell was so scared she couldn't even finish the spell. Aurora went in front of her, the boggart changing into a report card from muggle school. "NOOO! RIDDIKULUS!" she yelled, the all "F" report card disappeared and turned into Ms. P.R, our old principal, in a speedo. Annabell sat back down next to Aurora, still shaking at the thought of a giant wasp.

"Ivy! Want to come up?" Dad yelled, trying to change the subject.

"I-uh-sure?" Ivy got up there, Dad opened the chest, and Phoenix and Skyler came out. What? Phoenix is her beloved niece, and Skyler her beloved nephew! Ivy looked confused too. Then Phoenix and Skyler started puking, over, and over, until finally they lay there like a deflated balloon.

"Riddikulus!" Ivy said weakly, sitting down, obviously still shaken by the thought of poor Phoenix and Skyler. But then, Phoenix and Skyler became renewed and started jumping around in diapers too big for them, which kept falling down, making Ivy giggle.

"Kacie! Step on up!" Dad said in his "I'm a Funny Guy Who Works At The Fair" voice. I rolled my eyes playfully, walking up to the chest.

POOF! Giant figures of Waffle, Dog, and Stream, my internet friends, popped up...only to be shot down over and over again.

"Riddikulus!" I said, turning them into normal sized people, came over and stripped down to their under garments, dancing. I laughed so hard, I almost peed!

"GRAAAAACE! C'mon down, pardner!" Dad said. Grace had the same reaction as I did to Dad's silly act, walked up to the chest and POOF!

Apparently her fear had changed...now it was all of us (Annabell, Aurora, Ivy, and Mollie) huddled together...perfectly normal...then a bomb dropped down on us! This scene kept replaying, every time with a new death for us.

"Riddikulus!" Grace shouted, turning us into ponies who could talk...we were all prancing around and singing:

"WE ARE ALL STEREOTYPICAL PONIES! WE ARE ALL STEREOTYPICAL PONIES! WE ARE ALL STEREOTYPICAL PONIES! WE ARE ALL STEREOTYPICAL PONIES!" Grace laughed so hard she could barely breath!

After D.A.D.A, we were all walking back to our dorm, when Aurora stopped dead..whoops, wrong choice of words there, she stopped quick and fast, causing Grace and I to walk right through her.

"Ahh! What was that for? We can feel that even tho-OH! OH CRAP! IT'S HIM! IT'S ANTIOCH PEVERELL!" Grace yelled. And, indeed it was...it was Antioch Peverell's ghost, right there in front of us...again!


	23. 23: Hogwarts' Basement?

Antioch Peverell starts gliding away, making no noise what-so-ever. Grace and I started running after him, the others close behind.

"Wait! Wait, Antioch, where are you going? Sir Peverell? Mr. Peverell? WAIT! JUST, WAIT!" Annabell yelled.

"SIR! SIR! PLEASE WAIT FOR US, SIR! SIR! SIIIIRRRR!" Grace yelled. She is obsessed with calling people "sir".

"WAIT! I-we-us-I-SIR!" I yelled. It was no use...but we kept running anyway. Running and running and running. Running until we can't breath anymore.

"Has...anyone...paid...any...attention to...where...we were...going?" I panted.

"No...why?" Ivy asked.

"Because...we...are...lost!" Grace responded!

"Well, here's a door!" Aurora said, gliding right through it.

She slides her head back through. "You guys-oh...right...sorry!" she said, coming out of the door and waiting for _our_ solution.

"Oh!" Grace yelled. "I am _such_ an idiot! _Alohomora_!" We all slap our foreheads in shame.

On the other side of the door, which was easy to get through, making us suspicious, was a broom and thousands of...tiny...flying...keys. Oh God.

"Crap!" Ivy said."I know what to do, but I can't be a seeker sorta thing, so…"

"I got this." Annabell replied. But the moment she got on, the broom tightened up, causing her to freak out, resulting in her jumping off the broom.

"Well...in the _Harry Potter_ books, it was Harry who did it and Grace is Harry's descendant, so…"

"Crap! No. No, no, no, no, no, no. I am _not_ gettin' on that broom!" Grace responded.

"Oh yes you are!" I said, giving her a shove towards the broom.

"Fine…" She hopped on the broom and the broom listened to her, obeying her every command. She steered left, the broom turned left. She steered up, the broom went up.

"I see it! I see the right key!" she yelled, reaching out in front of her. "and...GOTCHA!" Grace yelled.

When she got down, Grace hopped of the broom, handed me the key and went: "WHATEE KAPOTTY KAPOOTY KAPOTTY! THAT WAS SCARY!"

I laughed, giving her the key back. "Okay Grace. Don't die."

The next room is the famous chess game. We stared in silence. "Who's gonna do this one?" Annabell asked. "All of us" I gulped.

Aurora took a Castle, Ivy took a bishop, Annabell took a bishop, and Grace and I took knights.

"Bishop to beautiful dorm room in California!" Annabell yelled. "No, Annabell, you need to be serious about this." I told her. "Okay." she said. "Bishop to-" "No! Annabell, white always goes first." Ivy said. "Oh…"

White's pawn moved from " 6 B" to "6 D", the same move it made in _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_ , but now the rest depended on us.

I thought hard...what did Ron do? He did "D 5", not the smartest move, so…

"What if we moved that pawn to right there?" I asked, pointing. "Sure." Aurora replied.

"Pawn to '8 D'!" Our pawn moved slowly to it's designated area. White's pawn moved to "7 C", basically killing themselves.

What felt like hours later, we were still at it. Most of players were on the sidelines in crumbled despair. "Oh!" Aurora yelled. "Castle to 'E 5'!" she finished. _CRASH!_ We won...we won! WE WON! "WE WON!" I yelled, blasting my voice into Ivy's ear. "Ow." "Sorry."

Congratulating ourselves, we went on.

The _next_ room is (DUH!) the glorious potions test: Life or Death. "Who should do this one?" I asked, looking at Aurora.

"Um...me? Yes! Me!" she finished.

She read the famous poem aloud:

" _Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

 _Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

 _One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

 _Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

 _Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

 _Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

 _Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_

 _To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

 _First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

 _You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

 _Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

 _But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;_

 _Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_

 _Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

 _Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

 _Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._ "

"Well that's cheery!" Ivy said.

Thin lines appeared in Aurora's forehead, little ones that I had learned to read.

"Rora, you don't have to solve this." Ivy said. "We can just turn around...oh, yeah. Well, we could live here...until we can't?"

Aurora smiled grimly. "No, I know the answer. I knew it, I just did. That's not the problem. The problem is that only one of us can continue. Snape was slightly obsessive about portion control."

It's Annabell who broke the tension with leftover "savory bean casserole" emissions.

"Sorry," she said, even though she knows she's actually done us a huge facoe.

"Wait!" Aurora said, holding her nose. "I know how to do this! Remember that extremely boring fractions class from muggle school?"

"Yes! I remember that! Why?" I asked.

"Because. Watch _Accio Cups!_ " she said. Cups came flying into the room, bombarding us with tiny little bumps on our arms and legs.

Aurora grabbed them, set them down, and poured, like, a millimeter of the potion in five cups…then a millimeter more…done! She handed us each a cup, keeping one for herself.

"Oh wait, gimme' those back, guys," Aurora said. We put them all on the table and she divided her portion into our cups.

"I hope this works! If not, I'm sorry!" she yelled, going through the wall of fire.

We all gulp ours down and run through the fire, holding hands.

 _I'm gonna die,_ I thought. _We're all gonna die._ I heard Annabell shriek as we exited the fire. We made it...Wow.

"We almost died," Ivy stated.

"You don't say!" Grace said.

Annabell nodded assent, before collapsing on the ground. Aurora, breathless even though she's a ghost, stood shell-shocked. Grace and I reached Annabell at the exact same time. Even here, we were mind twins. Aurora reached us last, and Ivy, obviously, reached us in between.

"I'm...fine," Annabell managed.

"I don't think so," I muttered.

"Well," Ivy sighed, "we'll have to help her get to the next stage."

Aurora looks around, confused. "Where the...Oh. The end."

She walked over to a large pile of stinky white things.

"Troll bones," I made out from a long string of muttering. "Crutches."

Aurora grabbed two of the white sticks, the bones, and pointed her wand at them .

" _Infusorium_!" The bones molded to a primitive crutch shape.

After we propped Annabell on the crutches, we pondered on who would do the next challenge.

We walked (and hobbled) on to the next door. Ivy took a deep breath. "Here goes." and we walked through.

"Hello, Junior Marauders." said an eery voice. "I have been waiting a long time for you." he laughs. "A _very_ long time!"

 *****Dun dun duuuunnnnnnnnn! Hopefully no more people will die...**

 **Hopefully... I guess you'll have to wait and see!*****


	24. 24: The Last Room

"What?! Who are you?! _Where_ are you?!" I yelled.

"I'm right here," the voice responded.

I screamed...along with Grace, Ivy, and Annabell. Aurora was in shock...because floating down...was Maledictus.

" , it's me. Why so shocked, hm?" He asked. "Didn't you know I was coming? Didn't you get a little _warning_?" he asked as he used his wand to lift up...the limp body of...Malfoy!

"Oh my God! Merlin's saggy left butt-cheek! What did you do to Malferr-I mean Malfoy?" Grace screeched. I started to cry. Malfoy was not my friend, he was not kind to me, and he did not favor me, nor did I favor him, but the cruelty of Maledictus's actions...nobody deserved that...not even Malfoy. "You...you monster! I can't believe you!"

"Relax, Girl. He's not _dead_. No! I'd never kill my twelfth most faithful servant!" He replied, laughing.

I stare at him, sickened. Maledictus stared right back, daring me to come forward and challenge him.

" _Locomotor Wibbly!"_ Grace cried, but he deflected her spell. " _Collabatur Bebiliter_!" Grace crumpled to the ground "Grace!" Ivy yelled.

" _Expelliarm-"_ Ivy tries, before she is interrupted by Maledictus when he-

" _Crucio!_ " Ivy drops to the floor, writhing in pain, screaming.

"No! Grace! Ivy!" I cry, " _Expelliarmus_!" this time Maledictus's wand flies out of his hand.

"What? Fooled by a first year?" He runs to pick up his wand as Ivy and Grace get up, the curses broken when the wand got away. Grace and Ivy fall again, still feeling the curse upon them even though it was broken.

It was too late to help Ivy get up at the moment for me, but Aurora floats over to her real fast and scoops her up to the ground.

"Got a feel of the Cruciatus curse, eh, Chang?" Maledictus sneered.

Ivy growled at him weakly. "You monster…Aurora, I'm fine, go help Grace." But _I_ was not fine. Aurora goes to help Grace up, and Grace seems to be okay too.

"I think I can still cast spells.. _Wingardium Leviosa_!" Draco was lifted into the air again, "Yep, I can do it." said Grace. To my surprise, Annabell lifted her wand, with it pointing at Maledictus.

" _Avis Impetus_!" A flock of birds flew at Maledictus, pecking him.

"Nice one, Annabell!" I cheered in unison with Grace.

"Too late for that one, Longbottom. What you get for that? Let's see...Hm, how about... _Candensus_!" It was aimed for us, but just then..Dakota comes in! Wait, was he following us? No time to think about that..he jumps in front of us as white light sprouts from Maledictus's wand and hits Dakota.

"Dakota!" Grace and I shout, "That's it. You've hurt my friends. I will kill you someday! I will!"

I've caught him off guard. It's perfect timing when Aurora shouts, " _Levicorpus_!" Maledictus flies into the air by his ankles.

"No!" He undid the spell and said, "You may have won this time, Junior Marauders, but you will soon regret this day! _Ruinam et collabatur_!" He takes Malfoy and floats away.

Maledictus was gone. For now.

 *****WELL THEN! No one died, so that's good xD Oh, that little Latin thingy at the end that Maledictus says, "** _Ruinam et collabatur"_ **That means Fall and Crumble. Just to clarify.*****


	25. 25: Defeat and Conquer LAST CHAPTER

"Kacie! Grace! Ivy! Annabell! Dakota!" Aurora yelled. "You're awake! Oh, I was _so_ worried about you guys!"

I stared at Dakota. " _Why_ ," I asked. "Was Maledictus so concerned when his spell hit you?"

"I-well," he tried to explained. "I don't know."

"I'm so glad that Maledictus is gone, aren't you guys?" I asked.

"Yeah! He deserved what was coming to him!" Grace replied.

"But," Aurora added. "he's not gone for good, we know that because he escaped unscathed."

"Correct." I confirmed.

"Still, we can be happy for now!" Annabell said with a smile. Realizing she was right, the rest of us caught her smile and continued on with our day.

After the last test of the day, we all headed to bed and anxiously awaited the sunrise.

"TEST SCORES!" Grace and I yelled. We smiled at each other, then headed down to breakfast.

"Mmm, pudding!" Grace said.

"Oh God, Grace. Use a spoon this time!" Ivy laughed. "Okay…"Grace said in mock depression.

After breakfast we headed down to potions, worrying our bums off about if we were going to get good scores.

After potions is D.A.D.A , nobody was worried about this one because this was Dad's class.

At the end of the day, we met up for score sharing. Ivy said,

"I bet I failed." said Ivy.

"No you didn't, what'd you get?" Grace asked.

"PASS!" Ivy replied.

"Me too!" Grace and I shouted.

"I got a PASS!" Annabell shouted.

"HOORAY! HOORAY, HOORAY, HOORAY!" We laughed, congratulating her.

"Aurora what'd you get?" I asked.

"A pass!" Aurora exclaimed, unfolding her paper.

"I like trains." Annabell mentioned.

"Oh no, not again, Annabell!" Grace, Ivy , Aurora and I laughed.

"Guys," I said. "We're leaving Hogwarts soon!" I finished, because I had just remembered the sad truth.

"W-wait, guys!" Annabell realized. "I _can't_ leave Hogwarts without Polie!"

"Oh, crap! I forgot about that, Annabell!" Grace and I said.

"Let's go find him now so Annabell can actually sleep tonight," Ivy said. We ran back to the common room and searched there. No Polie. We decided to go to the dorm and look. No Polie!

" _No_! Polie!" Annabell cried.

"Don't worry. Did you take him to breakfast, lunch, or dinner?" We asked her.

Aurora still wasn't talking.

"I don't know," Annabell said. "Let's go look!" She ran off, with us following behind her.

"Wait," Grace said. "I better go see if Baby Eric is still there, just in case!" She ran back. A few minutes later she met us in the Great Hall with Eric in her arms.

"Still got him," she said, "that's good."

"Guys! GUYS!" Annabell yelled. "I FOUND HIM!" We found her in the kitchen with the house elves.

"Just a question." Grace said. "How did Polie end up in the kitchen?"

"Um, well, I was going to ask for more of that _savory_ bean casserole," Annabell said sheepishly.

"Oh, God, Annabell," we said, laughing.

"No more casserole, Annabell!" Grace said, wagging her finger.

We all laughed again.

"Let's go back to the common room and wait for dinner to be ready," Ivy said. We all nodded, as we all knew that we were hungry.

Annabell said, "WE CAN PLAY WITH MY TRAINS!"

I slapped my hand to my head.

"No thanks, Annabell," we all said with passion.

Annabell made one of her adorable sad faces.

"Aww, Annabell," I said, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and giving her a side hug. Grace laughed.

"I don't know...trains are pretty darn fun!"

"Yeah. But so is swimming." Aurora said

"What?" Grace and I asked.

"Swimming is a great risk. You could drown, get eaten by a shark, dehydrate, sun-burnt, which could cause cancer, _or_ you could get tangled in seaweed which could cut off your circulation after a long time." Aurora shook her head.

"You're trying not to smile, aren't you?" Grace asked, hiding a smile herself.

"No."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Yes."

"Yes."

"A CONQUEST!" Grace yelled.

We all collapse on the floor, laughing.

"And how is playing _trains_ dangerous?" I asked. Aurora laughed.

"Well, you could get hit by them, or get mistaken for coal and thrown in the fire-" A new round of guffaws hit us.

We ran off after Annabell.

"Hey, Annabell…" Ivy said, "I'm gonna win another train fight!"

"You didn't win last time!" Annabell protested.

"No, guys. _I'm_ gonna win this time!" Grace and I say.

Aurora cleared her throat. "NO! I will win," she rumbled.

"Um, Aurora, no offense, but...how do you hold a train?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, how _do_ you?" Ivy asked.

"WITH MY MENTAL POWER!" she responded.

"Um...okay." Grace said.

"LET'S GO PLAY TRAINS!" Aurora said, levitating a "mental-power"train she conjured with her wand.

"I wanna wiiinnnn," Annabell whimpered. " _Guyssss_! PLEASE!"

"How the bloody hell are you first years so _obsessed_ with trains? Really, It's idiotic. You're _eleven_!" A girl with green eyes, pink and blue mascara and pink wavy hair asked. She looked to be a fourth year.

"Well, who are you? Really, it's idiotic that you didn't introduce yourself." I retorted.

"I will have you know that _I_ am Hermione's granddaughter! And I think that Grandmama would _really_ disapprove."

"Oh _God_! I'm related to you?" Aurora scoffed.

"AND US! W.K.K.K.!" I said, indignant.

"Wait- _what_? I'm related to-to- _geeks_?""And how is weirdo-Potter-girl related to you?" she asked.

"I-I'm adopted." Grace replied.

"Um, well, Hermione was a very brave geek, and she's your grandmother, so, you're technically still related to a geek even if _we_ weren't related to you." Aurora finished.

"I'll have you know that I think of my grandmother as a very smart _person_ , not a-a _thing_.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, well then, I suppose you think Hermione was _popular_ , then? And geeks are people too!"

"Of _course_ she was! I-I think..Yeah! Totally!"

" _You_ , madam, know nothing of your grandmother, then!" Ivy shouted.

" _Ugh_! I don't have to listen to this!" With a flip of her hair, just a little over enthusiastic, she walked away in her hot pink high heels.

I sighed. "We need less Alyssa Barkles, more Hermione Grangers- and Luna Lovegoods- in our world of Pansy Parkinsons…"

"Isn't that from a website?" Annabell asked.

"Yep. Full of those quotes," I said.

We walked off, heading towards our dorm...to play trains, of course.

When we got to the dorm, Ivy stopped.

"It's time to go."

"What?" I asked

"It's three P.M." She said.

"Oh."

"T-time to _go_? What do you mean, time to go?" Annabell asked.

"It's time to go home!" Ivy laughed. "Don't worry, I won't kill you...or will I?" she finished, jokingly.

"AHHHHHHHH! Professor Potter!" Annabell yelled.

We all laughed, heading up to our dorm.

Ivy mutters, "I don't wanna go home.."

"Me neither," I say back.

"Well, technically, we have dinner, then we go home in the morning. But classes are over and we have to pack," Aurora clarified.

Ivy sighed in relief. "Whew."

I rolled my eyes, "Ivy, we'll be back after summer vacation."

She laughed. "Huh, oh, yeah!"

I went over to my bed and pulled out my suitcase from underneath. I pulled out my wand and did _Wingardium Leviosa_ so my things flew into the others did the same.

"So...Anyone hungry? 'Cause, I have a hankering for that bean casserole, and, since it's our last dinner here, I thought, maybe-"

"Okay, Annabelle, we'll go!" Ivy, Grace, and I laughed.

We went to dinner for the end-of-year feast.

"SILENCE!" Professor Potter rumbled, all Dumbledore style, "IN THE GREAT HALL."

Everyone grew silent. They want to know who won the House Cup, and see the Quidditch Cup. They had made a new rule a few years ago, as I was told, to give away the Quidditch Cup at the end-of-the-year feast.

"First, we must award the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin, for their Quidditch skills," Potter said, as Draco stood up, carrying the Quidditch Cup.

A a blonde boy from Slytherin, evidently the Quidditch Captain, got up. He looked a lot like Mollie, I noticed. "Doesn't he…?" Grace started.

"Look like Mollie? Yeah, I know," I finished for her.

He took the Quidditch Cup and waved it in the air, a smirk (much like Malfoy's) was plastered on his face.

After the boy sat down, Professor Potter started talking. "Now, the House Cup. Hufflepuff has 281 points," Hufflepuff groaned. "Gryffindor, 379 points," he continued.

Gryffindor started yelling at other Gryffindors, and even blaming teachers.

"I bet it's all Malfoy's fault!"

"You're the best at Transfiguration! You should have gotten us more points!"

"Wow. It's all Longbottom's fault because he's too shy to give out any points!"

"It's not _my_ fault that _you_ can't cast any spells, even if your life depended on it!"

"SILENCE!" Professor Potter shouted, the anger clear in his voice. "Do _not_ blame others for what you could have done better! Now, I will finish." He took a deep breath, then continued. "One of the remaining Houses have 453 points, the other, 465."

I held my breath. They were so close. I wouldn't mind either of those numbers, at this point. It would still be awesome if we won, though.

"And the House that has won the House Cup in of the school year 2043 to 2044 is…" Everyone started stomping on the ground, like a drumroll to add dramatic effect. "RAVENCLAW!"

My jaw dropped. No. Freaking. Way. Professor Potter handed the House Cup to Dad while Grace and Ivy pulled me up and we all started screaming.

Professor Potter quieted us all down by clapping his hands twice. Food and drinks filled the tables. Ravenclaw sat down and all four Houses started eating.

"I can't believe we won the House Cup!" Grace exclaimed, shoving some dumplings in her mouth.

I piled some stuffing on my plate. "I know! I can't believe the year's already over…" I sighed.

Annabell nodded. "I'm gonna miss the _savory_ bean casserole." We started laughing.

After the feast, we all headed back to the common room. Everyone was huddled in little groups all around the room. I just shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I don't wanna go back…" I groaned.

"TOO BAD!" Ivy yelled. "Whoops. That was louder than I expected."

I laughed. "Too bad for you, too."

After lunch, we headed out to Dad's car. Yes. My father drives a car.

Even as a wizard. Annabell started whimpering about going home.

"I forgot one of my trains." Grace laughs.

"Honestly Annabell, how do you keep track of them all?"

"Well there's Thomas, Kate, Amy-"

"Okay! We understand!" I laugh. Ivy stops dead.

"Kacie, did you tell your mom that you were going home with your dad?"

"Crap. No, no I did not."

"No, you didn't. None of you did. But I sent owls to all your families. Aurora, I didn't send one to your parents because...well...you know," Dad said.

"I understand," said Aurora with a shrug and a ghost of a scowl.

On the way home we all got bored. So we sang "99 Bottles of Pop on the Wall"...it was interesting.

Eventually it was just me, Dad, Eli, and Grace in the car.

"Okay Grace and Eli, time to drop you off at home. Which way do you live?"

Eli frowns and Grace curls up next to him, finally getting the satisfaction of him not pushing her away anymore.

"Well, whichever way you live." Eli says. Dad smacks his head.

"I'm so sorry." He says, starting the car again.

ൽ

At home, we all settle in and greet Hailey and Thomas...and I decide that maybe we're all gonna be happy here...at least for a while.

 *****Hey guys! This is the last chapter of Book 1! Shout out to Eriza-chan for being the first reviewer (that wasn't one of the authors- Sorry Aurora xD)! Hope you guys will keep watch for the second book coming out soon! See ya later!*****


End file.
